Song of the Siren
by WynterRose818
Summary: Melody is a Siren who begins to change her life. When she comes across a dashing pirate she sets off on a adventure that could be more then life altering.
1. Default Chapter

**The Song of the Siren**

A/N: This is a rewrite of my old you fic. I had finished fixing it a while back it's just I hadn't had the time to actually post it. Well here is the prologue and chapter 1. I think that will be the format for posting 2 chapters each post we'll see how it works out. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has to do with PotC, etc.

**Prologue**

All that could be heard on the island of Tortuga was the faint sound of laughter and music flowing out through the cracks of the old stone and wood buildings. For a time things were beginning to change. There were more people inside these days since the sudden appearance of a young woman.

She had appeared on a foggy day and had walked into a tavern. She was a meek little creature with long legs and beautiful long golden brown hair that reached all the way to the small of her back. She wore a simple blue dress. No one could fathom as to why such a girl would travel to such a place.

She had asked the keeper of the bar if he would perhaps allow her to sing for his costumers. The man had been speechless. Here was this beautiful woman asking him if she could sing. He had pondered on her request for a minute. Her beauty would of course bring a ton of business to his establishment and if her voice was as pretty as her face... well then... he didn't have to think twice.

From there it seemed like history. For months on end she would captivate them with her mystical voice that sounded of the gentlest sea breeze mixed with the tinkling of bells. Though her presence was questionable no one dared speak ill of her. They neither questioned her when she would stay on for a week and then on the fifth day she would disappear like she was merely a dream.

After leaving she wouldn't return for a full two weeks and during the days that she wasn't there everything went back to its normal state but once the fog rolled in they knew to return to the small tavern that she would always venture to. The Faithful Bride.

**Chapter 1 **

**(The Siren's Song)**

The fog was thick and the water of the sea was cold as the four siren sisters sat upon a large rock off of the coast of a small island. Three of the siblings began their mystical song as a ship appears in the distance but one hung back from the other three. She was growing tired of bringing men to their deaths just for the heck of it. She didn't enjoy it as much as she had when she had been younger.

Ruby, the oldest of them all sang out towards the approaching ship. Laying out on the rock seductively she slowly whipped her blood red tail around as she sang. Ruby was the leader entitling her the one who sang as her two sisters Lily and Kristine were given the role to play instruments.

There are legends from days of old

Tales that salty mariners told 

Of how seafarers who lost their way

Were entranced and lured astray

Enticed by the sparkling light

If moonbeams dancing on the waves

Of emerald seas and indigo skies

By beauty were enslaved

Melody sang along with her older sister although she was the second youngest of the four. Even though it was known that the oldest were the ones to sing Melody was know to have the most enchanting voice out of them all. Melody sighed as she looked out at the vast ocean wondering if there was something better out there.

I'll give you all that loving can bring 

Pleasure for pleasure is all I sing

Loving, so willing, beckon to me

Golden horizons will set you free

Craving for paradise shines in your eyes

Stardust and moonbeams float in the skies

Garden of beauty, every delight

Radiant splendor lights up the night

Tropical Island, visions to see

Longing for passion, our fantasy

Come dream with me, your whole life long

Give your soul to the Siren's song

She looked back at her sisters sadly. How could they enjoy destroying lives? It was barbaric. 'If only I could slip away... maybe just for an hour or maybe even a day or two.' She began to think slowly. The ship grew closer as the seconds passed making it easier for her to see some of the men hanging over the rail as they listened intently to the bewitching song. **  
**  
Hidden oasis lost in the sea 

Our private Eden, our fantasy

Wondrous visions shines in your eyes

Beautiful dreams, our own mirage  
  
Close your eyes

Dream of the sea

Take my hand

And follow me  
  
She couldn't put up with watching this any longer. It would happen like all the others. They would come closer and closer until the men were so full of lust that they would jump over board. Some would drown while others would slowly rot away on their tiny little island. As for their ship it would run into some rocks to join the other many vessels that the sea had claimed.

A fair sea maiden with tangled hair 

They willingly followed to her lair

And they were never seen again

At least, not in the world of men

Did they find sweet paradise?

Or a watery death, as cold as ice?

We hope they found the better home

That only their fondest dreams had known

So, when you watch horizons of sky and sea

Remember heroes who followed romance

And were,

At last,

Set free

Melody slid under the waves and swam as fast as she could while taking note of how the water felt against her skin and scales, she made sure she knew how far she was going. Eventually she would have to return.


	2. Chapters 2 and 3

**

* * *

POTC: The Song of the Siren**

Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates of the Carribean etc.

**Chapter 2 **

**(After a Long Swim)**

After a few days of constant swimming Melody began to grow weary. After hours of not going up for a breath of air she started to feel her lungs constrict. Making it to the surface she took a deep breath before looking around in search of land. The sun was setting in the horizon and she wanted to get to shore before it grew later in the day. When she spotted an island not too far away she guessed that it would most likely take her a half hour to get there and she wasn't exactly about to turn back just yet.

* * *

The waves broke against the rocks of the restless Isle of Tortuga. Melody let the waves carry her body to shore enjoying the feeling of the waves rolling on her back. When she was pushed towards a rock she agilely grabbed onto it before it had a chance to slam her body against it. 

Making sure to keep low, since she was so close to shore and not wanting to risk the chances of being seen, Melody ducked underwater and moved behind another rock that was closer to the shore. She noticed that she was near the rural parts of the island and could see smoke rising from the tops of some chimneys.

Children were laughing and playing in the sand. Melody found herself laughing at their joy. She couldn't remember how long it had been since her sisters and herself had just had fun. A woman sitting on a rock was watching over the children, a small bundle in her arms. She could see that she was saying something but she couldn't quite hear.

Trying to focus her hearing she tried to listen to what the woman was saying. After tuning out the sound of the ocean and the children playing the realization finally hit her that she was singing. The sound was surprising. It sounded so different from what she was used to.

The baby cooed in her arms as she continued to sing. 'I would love to be able to do that... make someone happy by using my voice instead of bringing them pain.' She thought sadly as salty tears ran down her face. Turning her attention away from the woman, a cold wind blew against her tear stained cheeks. It was beginning to get dark and she could see the children running back to their small home. Melody had to find a place to rest before having to head back to her sisters.

* * *

Melody found a deep cavern underneath the island. This would be the perfect place to rest before her trip back to her sisters. Knowing they would probably be going out of their minds with worry. It had been almost a week since she had left. When she reached the top of an air pocket, ahead of her was a small patch of sand. You went over to it and pulled your self out of the water. Stretching on the sand Melody lay out on her back, listening to the rhythm of the water. 

Ever since she was a child she loved music but when she was old enough to understand her fate as a seductress... well it wasn't like she had a choice, it was what she was. She sighed. She just had to get away or at least for a little while. She promised herself that once she left to go back to her sisters she would eventually return to the island. Maybe even explore it. Sitting up she looked at her glistening tail.

The color shined of a sapphire blue that matched the jewels that she had seen in hidden caves. Her sister's tails were not that different they all seemed to match a certain jewel. They were treasures of the sea which helped draw treasure hungry seafarers to them.

Her eldest sister Ruby's tail matched that of a blood red ruby but to Melody it stood as a constant reminder of all the blood that had been spilled from the men. She loved her sister dearly but it seemed like she didn't have a heart. Ruby had red hair and cold blue eyes that sometimes would look glazed over as if she were staring off into a distant memory. It seemed that the life of a Siren was draining her slowly.

Her sister Lily seemed to be more at ease then Ruby was but at times she could be stubborn and conceited. Her tail was the color of the finest silver which matched her gray eyes. The silver made her brown hair stand out awkwardly but still she was very beautiful.

And not to forget her sweet little sister Kristine. She wasn't as corrupted as Ruby or Lily but she didn't seem to mind the life they were living. Her hair was of spun gold matching her tail perfectly. She was just 19 years of age but she was so much like a child still. She was always asking questions and following her around like a dolphin would it's mother. This had come as a surprise because she thought that she would have looked up more to her older sisters but she always hung on Melody's every word.

Yawning, she felt sleep overtake her. Tomorrow she had a whole day ahead of her.

**Chapter 3 (Enter Jack)**

**A Few months later...**

Pulling herself up onto the docks, Melody shed her blue scales, replacing them with long legs. To see if there were any people around, she scanned her surroundings before quickly moving over to a hidden place where she kept a few dresses that she had... well she had stolen.

She told herself it was more like borrowing then stealing and maybe one day she would return them. Slipping a dress over her head, the soft fabric pooled over her legs. Today was her last day before she returned to her sisters. It would be a whole two weeks before she would come back to Tortuga.

Standing she began to walk towards the familiar tavern where she knew they would be waiting for her. Hardly anyone was in sight now, only some could be seen in a drunken stupor wandering around or slumped on the ground in sleep. Melody hated the fog that always seemed to roll in when she came to this island.

It made it look so dreary and haunted. 'Oh well it's the best I'm ever going to get.' She mentally told herself. Her sisters had slowly accepted her constant disappearances. Telling them that she was getting bored with the same surroundings and that she was staying near an island. Well what she had told them wasn't all false.

Ruby had disapproved greatly saying that they had to stick together but Melody had convinced her that what she was doing was right. What they didn't know was that she was singing for pleasure and not for killing. The gravel crunched underneath her feet as she made her way into the bar. The room grew silent at the young woman's sudden presence.

She looked down at her feet giving a weak smile. Who would have thought she would have gained the attention of blood hungry sailors? 'I guess it helps that I'm a Siren.' Melody frowned. Maybe her voice wasn't really true to them... maybe it just made them lust after her voice and this whole thing wasn't real.

Sighing, she didn't much care right at the moment. All she knew was that if it wasn't killing anyone it didn't matter. Their eyes followed her as she walked across the room. Henry, the keeper of the bar, nodded in her direction. Standing before the men and women she took a deep breath and began to sing. The tune sending chills down every spine in the room especially a certain wayward pirate.

* * *

Captain Jack Sparrow sat in a corner. He was still in bewilderment at the way these people were acting. The normally half full bar was now packed so full of men that most had to stand. His tri-corner hat shaded his eyes. This was all too peculiar. A barmaid pushed past some scurvy looking men to hand him his rum. 

"Thank ye, luv..." He said as he took a long gulp of his rum. She gave him a sultry smile before turning to leave. "Wait!" Jack said, rising a bit while poising a finger in the air. He smiled showing off some gold and platinum capped teeth. "Why are all these men here?" He asked. She turned around fully and looked around. "Well they're here for the entertainment." She said simply.

"Entertainment?" He said confused. "What kind of entertainment?" He asked raising a brow. Everything seemed so strange when he had docked in Tortuga a half hour before. A strange fog had rolled in and there was hardly anyone outdoors. "You'll see soon enough." She said turning and leaving to carry out another order.

He sat back down. This was very strange indeed. "Hey... Jack." Called a voice from the door. He looked around trying to spot the owner of the voice but couldn't see anyone through the crowd. Then he saw Will push past some men and head towards him.

"I thought I told ye to stay with me ship." Jack said rolling his eyes. "I got bored and plus you owe me a drink." This made Jack lift a brow in surprise. "I never knew ye to drink." He said with a small laugh. Will flopped next to him. "Well the circumstances call for it." Jack just nodded. He wasn't really surprised that Elizabeth had run off with another man. "Elizabeth always had a fancy for pirates and when I wasn't enough of one for her she looked elsewhere." Jack was about to make a remark when the room grew silent.

Jack tried to see what all the men were looking at. Finally he spotted Melody as she made her way in front of the room near an empty table. 'Who is she?' He thought as his gaze was transfixed on her. Her golden brown hair shone with the light given by the lanterns, the blue gown she was adorned in was snug in all the right places making Jack's heart beat quicken.

Turning she closed her eyes before starting to sing. 'So this be the entertainment.' He thought smiling. He listened to the words intently as they sparked his interest.

'Why say you 

The ocean is blue

When she is so clearly green?

And only sometimes

Appears so

When she deigns

To reflect his gleam

And fling

A meagerly flirtatious

Sheen of blue

Back to the sky

And he, in his

Masculine realm

His heaven

So thinks

"She admires my hue,

And strength and all my

Enterprise,

My knowing-

For I am so very wise."

And she, the ocean, green

With golden gleam

Smiles to herself,

Her female games

Amusement tames

His arrogant style,

As she rolls on her

Eternal way

All-green, all mystery,

The queen

Of all beautiful, gleaming things'

When the song ended there was a deafening applause which made Jack wince at the load noise. He had taken a liking to her. Her words of the sea had really touched him. He felt this sudden longing to run his fingers through her silky... but wet looking hair.

Then another strange thing began to happen, half of the men began to file out of the tavern. Some staying in the bar went back to their usual states. "Do you have any idea as to what just happened?" Will asked, his gaze never wandering from Melody. "I can't say that I do." Said Jack simply. "But I promise ye that I'll find out." He added standing.

Jack followed her as she stepped out of the tavern. The sudden impact of the noise surprised him. Everything was as it once was. He looked for her through the milling crowd. He caught a glimpse of her back as she headed for the docks.

He followed but just as he was about to call out to her she jumped gracefully into the cool ocean. "Hey..." He said running to where he had seen her jump. He looked down into the black ocean. There was no sign of her anywhere.

He took off his effects and jumped into the ocean ready to save her but came up unsuccessful. He couldn't find her at all. When he resurfaced after his final dive he looked around trying to see any sign of her. "Hey Jack... did you decide to go for a midnight swim?" Asked Will looking down at Jack skeptically. "Aye... a swim." He responded.

* * *

A/N: Thanks to all that reviewed I appreciate it so very very much! 

To the review from Black Magick13

The song is called Siren Song from someone called Ocean, I really don't know if you can by it in a music store, I actually went back to check if I could find the site but I had no luck at first but as I was writing this I realized a way to find it and I was actually lucky to come across it. As I said before I don't know if you can buy it in a store but I know you could probably order it off of the website.

o c e a n c d. c o m

Thanks. Please Review


	3. Chapters 4, 5, and 6

**The Song of the Siren**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PotC etc...**

**Chapter 4 (What Will Doesn't Know)**

Jack walked around the Pearl shouting out orders to his crew. It had been 3 months since Jack had returned to Tortuga. He had left immediately after he had thought that mysterious girl had died. He needed to face the horizon again getting his mind off of that 'strange' girl.

He couldn't get why she had sung her heart out and jumped into the ocean. 'Why do I care so much? I've been surrounded by death all me life... why do I care?' He asked himself as he sauntered over to the helm. He sighed as he looked out towards the stretch of land in front of him.

Soon they would be docked in Tortuga yet again. Then he began to notice that there was a dismal fog rolling in. His kohl-lined eyes began to squint as his mind drifted into deep thought. There was rarely any fog in Tortuga. The last time there had been fog was when she had sung at the Faithful Bride.

He quickly turned around and headed for his cabin. "Jack... Where are you going?" Asked Will running up next to him. "I need a drink." Was his reply while not stopping to look at his young friend. "But we'll be in Tortuga soon..." "Will." Said Jack stopping short. "Here is some words of wisdom... there is never a bad time to drink... especially rum."

Will just rolled his eyes and walked away. He was used to Jacks constant drinking and the strange way he acted and although neither of them said it they trusted each other with their lives. He walked over to the rail and looked out towards the now setting sun. He was so glad that Jack had come to pay him a visit in Port Royale when he did or he would've most likely still have been stuck in that armory for who knows how long.

He was so busy staring intently at the horizon that he didn't notice another presence come to stand beside him. "Beautiful isn't it?" Said Ana Maria. "What? Oh yeah." Said Will smiling weakly. He looked at her as she gazed out at the sea. Her hair had grown some from their last adventure and was now gently blowing in the wind. Her caramel skin and brown eyes seemed to glow from the sun making Will's heart stop in his chest.

Ana Maria turned and smiled at him as she caught him staring at her making Will's cheeks take on a rosy color. "I best be getting back to work before Cap'n Jack throws me in the brig." Will nodded as she gently touched his shoulder and walked away.

* * *

Jack smiled as he watched the small scene. Seems like Ana Maria and Will have been getting kind of chummy as he noticed the look the two were giving each other. 'I bet Will doesn't even know he likes the girl.' He thought shaking his head.

Soon they would be in Tortuga and Jack could hardly wait. "Once I get there I'm going to buy me, meself and I a pitcher of rum."

**Chapter 5 (Rescued)**

Jack sauntered off of the dock like a drunk towards the Faithful Bride. The fog was thick all around him making sounds seem fainter then they usually would. Pirates and lowlifes pushed passed him heading for the bar. Jack was about to yell at the man who had pushed him but decided against it when the man went out of earshot.

"They must 'ave new entertainment." He said to himself as he walked into the bar. He took his normal seat before someone had a chance to take it. He immediately called for a barmaid and ordered some rum. The plan was to drink himself blind tonight.

The barmaid soon brought him his rum and he took a long savory sip. Letting the strong bitter liquid run down his throat. He was so wrapped up in his rum that he didn't even notice the room go into a familiar silence. He took another sip but then landed up spitting it out when he saw that strange girl standing in front of the room.

This wasn't possible he was sure that she had drowned. He hadn't seen her body but she had been nowhere in sight so how was it that she was standing before him? He looked at her and then took a long sip of his rum, his nerves working on edge at the shock of seeing her face.

Jack caught a glimpse of her eyes before she closed them. They were of a sea blue or should he say sky blue since the ocean was so clearly green. He chuckled at the thought. He couldn't believe he still remember that song she had sung a few months back.

He listened to the song for a few minutes as he quickly finished his rum. He got up and moved over to the door. Tons of men ran for the seat he had so willingly given up but he wasn't going to be as stupid as he had been before, this time he was going to make sure he got a chance to speak with her.

* * *

Opening her eyes at the end of the song, Melody would never trade the feeling she would get after hearing the applause, for the world. She sighed as some of the men left. It was now time to go back to what she was referring to as her temporary home in the cavern she had found the first day she had come to Tortuga.

Walking into the cool night air, she quickly made her way to the docks. The hairs on the back of her neck stood on end as she sensed someone behind her. "Hold on a minute luv." Came a man's voice. Adrenalin pumped quickly through her veins as she began to walk faster, fear griping her heart. "Wait." He called out to Melody as she began to jog slightly.

He ran up behind her while grabbing her arm. Quickly facing him she did the first thing that came to mind. She let out a musical note that made him double over and clutch his ears. Not giving him a second look she ran away from him. She stopped at a corner and tried to catch her breath. This had never happened before. Her songs would usually ease the spirit and would never lead men to come after her why was this time different.

Closing her eyes, she tried to catch her breath, she never had run so hard before in her life and she wasn't even used to running... she never use to have to. She turned her head to look around the corner but was stopped when she could feel the faint breathing of someone or something on her neck. She slowly turned her face to see the assailant she was now facing.

'This just seems to be my lucky day.' Melody thought angrily. As she completely turn around she saw the frightening face of a pale looking man with rotting teeth and dark dead eyes piercing through hers. "Oh gods..." She said barley above a whisper. 'This really isn't my day.'

"Now what's a pretty girl like you doing wandering the streets at this time of night?" She grimaces as his foul breath hits her. His breath was as bad as his looks which were now making your stomach churn. She was about to belt out another note just as she had done with the other man when a sharp blade was placed at the man's throat.

He gulped hard as he looked down at the cutlass placed at his neck. Melody looked towards her rescuer and was surprised to see that it was the man who was after her a minute before. Looking him over she noticed immediately that he was a pirate. He wore a red bandanna and a tri-corner hat over his dreaded hair that held different colored beads and bones. He had a mustache and a small beard that was separated into two braids that held two beads at the end of them.

She studied his high cheekbones and his eyes outlined with kohl. She felt her knees go weak as she stared into the hazel brown depths of them. "You alright luv?" "He asked with concern. All Melody could do was nod in answer. He said something to the man that she could barley hear. His face took on a frightened expression and once the blade was removed from his throat he quickly scampered off in another direction.

A breath that she hadn't know she was holding back escaped her lips. "Thank you..." "Captain Jack Sparrow." He said smiling as he took her hand in his and brought it to his lips. "Well Mr. Sparrow." "That's Captain Sparrow, luv." He said correcting her. "Well thank you... captain... for saving my life in all but I must go." She said turning to leave.

"Wait!" He called out to her again. He was growing more and more frustrated that he had to keep calling out for her to wait. She turned to see what he wanted. "What be yer name lass?" "Melody." She said smiling before quickly turning and heading back for the docks. "Melody..." He said slowly to himself. Seeing how the words played out on his tongue. "I like it."

* * *

A/N: Because I'm sorry for making you all wait for an update I'm adding Chapter 6

* * *

**Chapter 6 (Sight Seeing)**

It was another day as Melody popped out of the water. She took a deep breath as she inhaled the air deeply. She was so happy to see the rising sun, the surroundings around her were just beautiful. The ocean felt warm against her skin. And even though the island of Tortuga was overflowing with scalawags it looked like something from a dream as it seemed to glow from the sunlight.

The fog never lasted in the day and that would always brighten her mood when she was in Tortuga. She pondered on what she was going to do with her time before she went back to the island. She wasn't quite sure but for know she was getting quite bored, she was going to have to find something to do or else she was going to go out of her mind.

She started to swim around the island, doing what she called 'sight seeing' even though she had been doing it for months. But she never tired of it because singing for the happiness of the people was exactly what she was living for now. Stopping when her mind drifted to the thought of having a loved one. She realized that she had never really loved anyone before besides her sisters of course.

But that was different. She loved her sisters but she had this feeling of loneliness every time she looked at a couple in Tortuga. Not the couples that would just spend a night with each other but the couples in the rural area that actually looked happy and in love.

She dreamed of maybe having a relationship like that one day but she knew it was impossible. Luring men to their deaths was not actual happiness. Her eyes began to burn with the tears that she had yet to shed but she took a deep breath pushing herself to not cry.

She wandered a little farther ahead before stopping in her tracks to see the most magnificent ship she had ever seen. The wood it was made of looked very rare from the wood that was used these days and its sails... they were surprisingly... well they were black.

She wondered what kind of man commanded the course of this ship. Swimming up next to the beautiful craft she looked up, trying to see if she could spot anyone, alright so she had a nosy side to her personality but she couldn't help it, but she turned out surprised when she actually saw someone. There was a young man standing by the rail, looking out towards the sea.

The expression on his face was so solemn, he looked like he was in deep thought, his eyes taking on that familiar glazed expression that your sister Ruby always had when she thought no one was looking. This man had bright brown eyes, he wore his hair loose and he had stubble that sculpted his gentle face.

Then as if sensing it he averted his gaze to glance down at her. He didn't yell out to the crew to inform them of her presence he just looked at her with confusion until realization reached his eyes. She was the girl from the Faithful Bride. What was she doing in the ocean?

* * *

Jack walked up to his young friend Will noticing that the boy was looking down into the ocean. He slapped his hand against his back. "What are ye looking at Will?" He asked as he casually leaned over to look for himself. Will's head snapped up. "That girl..." He said his eyes somewhat wide now.

"What girl?" Asked Jack looking into the ocean and only seeing the gentle rippling of the waves. Jack looked back up at Will, He was really starting to worry about him. "Will would ye like to rest for a bit... I can allow it just this once." He said thoughtfully. "No thank you Jack I'm fine." He said rolling his eyes. Jack leaned back onto the rail and looked over again, still there was nothing.

"Ye sure?" Asked Jack again. "Yes Jack." Said Will in frustration. "Jack I did see a girl out there and it wasn't just any girl either it was that girl from the Faithful Bride." He added quickly. This made Jacks brow rise in surprise. "Melody?" "You know her?" "I met the lass last night... saved her life... not that it needed saving she could bloody well take care of herself." He said with a far off grin.

"Jack I'm confused... I don't understand any of this... all I know is that I saw her in the ocean just now and..." "Calm down Turner." Said Jack. "Nothing you say Jack is going to explain why I just saw her in the ocean." "Will you worry too much, relax." Will took a deep breath. "Betta?" Asked Jack. Will just put his hand to his head in exasperation.

"I think I should lay down for a bit..." Said Will as he walked away. Jack smiled weakly at the boy. He was glad that Will had joined his crew. He was in every right a good swordsman and a good man just like his father had been.

* * *

Melody resurfaced and rested her head against the ship. Her heart was pounding from the fact that she had almost been caught. "That was close." She whispered with a sigh. She soon decided that she would venture to the island even though it was a much greater risk since it was daylight.

Taking her time she made sure that no one was around when she came upon the docks. She soon was wandering the streets of Tortuga. She didn't know what drew her to this particular island but she loved to just wander. She guessed it was just the danger that excited her.

After passing the smell and the cobble-stoned streets she now was just following a small dirt path. Melody began to hum and sing a small tune that she had heard some of the men singing as they had drank. "We extort and pilfer we filch and sack drink up me hearties Yo Ho, Yo Ho, a pirates life for me."

"We burn up the city we're really a fright... mmm... mmmm...mmm... We're devils and black sheep, we're really bad eggs, drink up me hearties, Yo Ho." Giggling at the simple lyrics of the song she had to admit it was catchy. Finally she came across a small farmhouse. Her hair began to lift and blow wildly in the wind, whipping against her face as the soft sea breeze picked up.

She tried keeping her long locks at bay with her hand as she looked at the small home. She began to wonder as to who lived there. She began to notice small attributes that sculpted such a place. A hand made fence and a small stable that most likely kept horses or some sort of land creature.

She slowly walked towards the farm but made sure not to venture too close knowing that some people didn't like trespassers. There was smoke billowing from the small chimney and the smell of warm food reached her nose making her mouth begin to water.

When was the last time that she hade a meal...? She didn't even know when she had last eaten. Her stomach growled loudly to emphasize her hunger. The smell was just taunting her even more now as she realized how hungry she was. Sitting on a rock that was under a tall palm tree, she took a deep breath hoping that the air would settle her stomach.

She closed her eyes for a moment resting her head on the tree behind her.

When she opened her eyes a minute later she found two pairs of young eyes peering at her. "Hello." She said with a smile. They were the two children that she had seen playing on the beach when she had first arrived.

The girl stood timidly behind the boy. "What are your names?" She asked them. "Me name is Derrick and this be me sister Sam." He said bravely as he stood up straight and stuck out his chin. "Those are very nice names." She said with a grin. They were even more adorable close up. Derrick was a little taller then his sister he looked like he was eight or nine years of age.

He had blonde hair and blue eyes his sister on the other hand was somewhat different, though her eyes were identical to her brothers' she had red hair, both shared tan complexions that showed that the two enjoyed playing in the sun. "Where did ye come from?" Asked Derrick. Sam gently shoved his arm to aware him of how bold he was acting. "That's alright Sam I don't mind his question." Said Melody with a small laugh.

"I'm actually not from here... I guess you could say that I'm on a little vacation... I do come here often though." You said realizing how stupid that just sounded. They looked at you skeptically. "Do ye have family here?" Asked Derrick. She shook her head. "Friends?" "Not really." "Then what brings ye here to Tortuga?"

"Derrick! Stop questioning the lady." Sam ordered. "I'm just curious." He said turning his attention back to you. "Well... I sing at a tavern and..." "You sing?!" Said Sam with excitement. "My mother sings... can you please sing for us?" She asked. "Why yes... if you want me to." "Oh please..." She begged. "If you wish." She said before you sung a little tune that you knew from a memory of your childhood.

"Ocean

You Sustain Me

You'll Always Be

My Main Harmony

And I, Your Echo."

Derrick and Sam sat down mesmerized by the sound of her voice.

"Now, Softest Sea Breeze

Calls To Me

-As I Always Remember Thee

And I Weep To See

The Silvery Threads

Of Seaweed Cast

Upon The Drift

And Left In

Such Beauteous

Disarray

Among The Golden Shards

Of Day.

.... Glistening ....

....The Rippled Curves...  
  
Are Played Upon

Like Misty Tunes

Of Glassy Satin  
In Between

Then, The Waves  
Will Twinkle On  
The Moon Will Soon  
Be Up To Take  
Her Mastery Of  
All The Sky  
As, Ageless,  
Ocean Rolls And Sighs..."

Melody finished her song to see the children smiling at her with joy. "That was beautiful miss..." Said Sam blushing. "Thank you." She said. Derrick jumped up and quickly took your hand and pulled you up. "What's wrong Derrick?" Asked Melody a little confused.

"Nothing's wrong but I would like ye to meet me mother... she likes music." "Well...I don't know." She said a bit uncertain. "Come on she won't bite ye." He said pulling her along. She had no choice but to follow. When they reached the house the smell of the food hit her again.

"Derrick... Sam I was just about to call ye two, supper is..." Said a woman stepping out of the house. She stopped mid sentence when she noticed Melody. "Who's this?" She asked the children as she looked her over. "This is... well I don't really now who she is she didn't tell me her name..." Said Derrick with a frown.

"I'm Melody." She said hoping that her presence wasn't going to cause any trouble. "We came across Melody and she has such a pretty voice mother you would love it." Said Sam excitedly. The woman looked back at her skeptically before she smiled and offered Melody a hand. "It's nice ta meet ye." She said before ushering them all in.

The house was small but very cozy. The kitchen not only served as a dinning room but also the living area. From Melody's observation the bedrooms were probably upstairs. She walked over to the table and sat down. "Would ye like anything to eat dear?" The woman asked her.

Melody took the time to study the woman's attributes more closely now that she was standing in front of her. The woman's hair was red like her daughters' and she had blue eyes. She was somewhat thin but had a rather large bust which was somewhat surprising considering her weight. She seemed very kind spirited which created a very soothing aura around the room.

"I wouldn't want to trouble you." Said Melody even though she was practically dying from starvation. "Nonsense, it's no trouble." She said fixing a plate of a strange looking meat and vegetable. "It's beef stew dear, now eat up." She said cheerfully. "Thank you." Said Melody before digging in. What ever this meat was it was delicious and was so different from the fish she had to eat from day to day.

When she was finished she couldn't help but sit back and sigh. "Mother's food 'il do that to ye... I think she's the best cook in Tortuga." Said Derrick with a proud grin. "That's very sweet Derrick but ye're not one ta judge cause all ye eat is me cookin'." She said with a laugh. "Now I want ye two to wash up." She said wiping her hands on a towel.

"But ma..." They both whined simultaneously. "No buts ma, go." She said pushing them out the door. When the two were gone she came and sat across from Melody. "Me name's Cathy and I don't remember seeing you around these parts befor'... where are ye from?" She asked. "I'm not from around here, I actually just came here for the beautiful scenery." "Really..." Said Cathy seeming to weigh your answer.

"I work in a tavern actually..." "Ah ye be a serving wench..." She said as if it were all adding up. "No... I actually sing for the people." "Well that seems to be a different kind of occupation." "I guess you could say that." "I've never heard of a singing wench befor'." "Well I guess I'm a new breed." Said Melody with a small laugh before glancing at the open door to see that it was starting to get dark and that she should probably be on her way.

"Well I should probably start going I have to be at the tavern soon but thank you for your kindness." "It's no problem and your welcome any time... me children seem ta have taken a liking ta ya." She said as they both stood and she led you to her to the door. Waving goodbye to her new found friends she began to make her way back to town.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for being so patient its just that I've been going through some extreme drama in my life. One day I'm eating lunch in my school cafeteria and the next minute I'm packing as much stuff as I can into a duffel bag and leaving my 'home'. This move would be number 18. I've been so stressed out lately. I'm living with my dad right now and I can honestly say that I'm enjoying the space compared to the little apartment I was in before but it's going to be a lot to get used to. I have no clue on when I'm going back to school. 


	4. Chapters 7 and 8

**Chapter 7 (A Confession)**

Melody reached the Faithful Bride just in time. She stopped before going in trying to catch her breath, She had run the remainder of the way which of course left her breathless. She pushed open the door and walked in. After finishing her little routine she was about to leave when she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her shoulders.

Quickly she turned around to face the Captain she had met the night before. "Hello luv." He said charmingly. "Hello Jack." She said breathlessly. She felt like she had been running again but only this time she was standing still. "How's bout I buy ye a drink." "Well... I don't think I should... I really should be going." She said although her feet wanted to stay her head told her to leave as quickly as she could.

"Come on, I won't bite ye, luv." He said flashing her a smile that showed a few gold and platinum teeth. "I guess one wouldn't hurt." She said letting him lead her to his table. After who knows how many mugs of rum she drank she finally succeeded in intoxicating herself. "See yer a natural." He said slapping your back. He had planned on drinking himself blind but he guessed it worked the other way around. After she had one mug she couldn't help but have another.

He had to admit that he was pretty surprised that she had held her rum thus far. "How do you do it lass?" He asked you, intrigued. "Don't know... probably cause this stuff is some form of whatever or water it is." Melody said, sounding pretty drunk. Jack took the opportunity to ask her some questions. "Where are you from lass?" "The ocean." She stated simply as she looked into her empty mug. Jack even thought he heard her whisper sadly, "The rum's gone."

"How are ye from the ocean? Do ye live on a ship?" He asked again. "No but I do sink them." She said as she picked up Jack's mug. At that moment he wanted to gently take his mug back but instead kept on going with the questioning. "How is it that you sink ships if you aren't on a ship?" "I have my ways... I'm a Siren you know." She admitted even though she wasn't even realizing it.

"A Siren!" Said Jack with surprise. "That could explain a lot of things." He whispered to himself. "Sailors would smash on my jagged rock, lured by my Siren's song..." She said in somewhat of a trance. Jack remembered encountering Sirens once, beautiful creatures but deadly, he was lucky that he had survived his last encounter but some of his men hadn't been so lucky.

"It isn't the song of the Siren that tortures men." Said Jack taking the mug from her hands before she brought it back to her lips. "I thought you'd know better, you know nothing about Sirens." She said taking back the mug. "You know nothing about pirates..." He said snatching his mug back which resulted in her temper rising.

"I do! Much more than you! If you were out there and heard my song, would you be lured by me?" Asked Melody trying to go after the mug again but failed since Jack held it out of her reach. "I wouldn't be foolish enough to go near your bloody rock." He said finishing off the last of the rum.

...

Jack carried Melody onto the Pearl, she had fallen asleep as he had lead her out of the tavern resulting in him having, more then happy, to bring her to his marvelous ship. As he stepped forward onto the deck Mr. Gibbs ran up to Jack. "Oh no Jack you can't bring her aboard, it's bad luck enough that we have one woman on this ship." He said.

Jack rolled his eyes at Gibbs's foolish superstitions. "Gibbs if you have a problem with this 'ere lass you might as well go and complain to Mr. Cotton's parrot cause I'm not listening." And as if on queue Mr. Cotton's parrot squawked from his perch up on the crows nest. He walked towards his cabin with Melody in his arms, her head resting against his chest. Once in his room he gently placed her on his bed.

He swiped a long strand of hair away from her eyes before slowly moving away from her before taking a seat in a near by chair. He propped his feet up on a table and closed his eyes, falling asleep.

...

Melody slowly opened her eyes and took in her surroundings. She immediately noticed that she was in a room of some sort. She tried to sit up but had to lay back down when she suddenly felt like she had just collided head on with a whale. She brought her hand to her forehead. She had never felt this bad before. The thoughts of probably being poisoned came into her mind.

She groaned from the sharp pain that racked her brain. Then before she knew it she felt something damp on her forehead. She slowly glanced up to find that Captain Jack was leaning over her, a cold wet piece of cloth in his hand. The water did seem to help a little. Then she detected the faint smell of the sea. She still couldn't quite tell if it was the cloth or Jack.

He smiled charmingly at her when the realization finally hit her. She was probably in his room.. who knows where? Jack saw quickly that her expression had changed and gently told her to stay calm or else she would most likely feel even worse. She rolled off the rather large bed away from Jack.

All that she could think about was escaping. She hit the floor with a thud before making a dash for the door. "Lass! You won't want to be going out there!" He yelled after her as she made her way out of his cabin. She received surprised looks from the crew as soon as she broke out of Jack's room. Melody looked around, right away noticing that she was on the deck of a ship but it wasn't just any ship, it was the ship she had seen the day before and was now somewhere in the middle of the ocean sailing to God knows where?

She turned around just as Jack walked out to meet her. "What... how... why... am I here?" Asked Melody somewhat weakly. If she didn't know where she was she wouldn't be able to find her way home and who knows what kind of trouble that would bring. "Sorry Lass but we set sail this morning. She turned around and looked out toward the vast ocean that seemed to stretch on forever.

...

Melody had rested for the remainder of the day, once in awhile she was visited by the captain who checked on her constantly. It seemed like he worried that she would just disappear. She was now propped up in bed, the wet cloth placed atop her head was helping cure the hangover vastly. She sighed deeply as she studied her surroundings. "How did I get myself into this?" She asked herself.

She heard footsteps near the cabin door. Knowing that Jack would be the one walking through those doors her heart seemed to pause, not in fear but strangely, if she wasn't mistaken, anticipation. Jack walked in holding a tray of food. He was a sight to see as he tried balancing the tray and holding the door open so he could pass through.

But he quickly passed the door and walked carefully but gracefully towards her. He set the tray on the bed and gave her a smirk which brought color into her cheeks. "Thought ye might be hungry, luv." He said picking the tray up and easily placed it onto her lap. She looked down at the food. It looked delicious. It was some sort of cooked meat on a bone, a small loaf of bread, and some weird looking round thing that was sliced in the middle and looked like it had most likely come out of the ground or something.

"Is there something wrong?" He asked putting his hands on his hips as he saw that she wasn't touching her food. "No!... there's nothing wrong with it... it's just that I was wondering what it was..." She said, ashamed at how foolish she probably sounded. He looked at her as if she were crazy and then sat down. "Oh... that's right... I almost forgot that ye were a Siren..." He said. "WHAT!" She practically shouted.

'How does he know that I'm a Siren?' She asked herself. He looked somewhat shocked at her reaction and then his expression cleared. He realized that she probably didn't remember the night before. He recalled the times when he had woken up after a night of rum in some woman's bed without a memory to go by but of course he had used his charm to make it look like he actually did.

The whole not remembering thing did tend to get him into trouble with woman he thought. "Don't worry lass ye're safe wit me." He said placing his hands on his knees as he stood. She was speechless. She had no clue on earth what to say to this man. 'How could I have told him my secret so quickly.' She thought to herself.

She looked back down at her food, her stomach growling in anticipation for the arrival of the nutrition. "It's just the basics, luv." He said with a small laugh. "Chicken, bread, and a nice potato for ye." She slowly picked up the chicken leg and brought it to her lips taken a small bite. Her taste buds seemed to explode as the meat hit her tongue. She quickly finished her food, leaving her plate empty and an astonished but amused look on Jacks well bronzed face.

"Since I do know ye're secret... how is it that you came to Tortuga?" He asked moving the tray from her lap and sat at the end of the bed. "Well..." She said slowly trying to decide if you should tell him or not. "I didn't really enjoy killing anymore so... I decided to do something else with my time." Jack snorted as she said this. "So let me get this straight, luv... you decide that you don't want to sing in the sea anymore so you left to... sing... somewhere else..." He said as if he were trying to hold back laughter.

"You don't get it." She said shacking her head, letting a long lock of her golden brown hair fall onto her face. "Explain it to me." He said pushing the hair away from her eyes. She sighed. "Well I sang with my three sisters, and we would always destroy the lives of the sailors that came into the range to hear our song... I just got tired of it and when I found Tortuga I just had the urge to do it for... well... fun." Jack nodded thoughtfully.

"I guess that changes it a bit... have you ever thought of doing anything else besides singing?" He asked. "Well... no... I mean I never really had time to do anything else with my sisters and I don't know much else then that of singing." She said feeling even more foolish. "Have ye ever thought of becoming a pirate?"

* * *

**Chapter 8 (Pirate!)**

"A pirate! Of course not! Why would I want to become a pirate?" Melody asked with a laugh. "What's wrong with being a pirate?" He asked looking a bit peeved at the lack of seriousness in what he was saying. "I'm sorry Captain but I want to kill as little as possible." "Well ye don't have to kill, luv... well only if you have to." She looked at him as if he were mad. "I'll teach ye all there is to piracy and that it's not all just murder."

"I want to believe you but I don't believe that all pirates are honest, if only you had seen the amount of treasure..." "Did... ye say... treasure, luv?" He asked with a sparkling glint in his eyes. "Not that I'd be showing you." She said rolling your eyes. It seemed like all pirates were treasure hungry. A look of disappointment clouded his eyes for a passing second before giving another smile.

"Why don't you give it a chance? You'll find it more fun then you think." "Give me one good reason why I should." She said folding her arms across her chest. "Well there's me..." "Give me another good reason." She said with another small laugh. This man was definitely full of himself. "There is more rum..." He said slowly then smiled before adding. "And great adventures, freedom when you sail the open seas." "Adventures, huh?"

She said a little interested now. She had always been stuck by that rock and the only adventure she got was traveling to Tortuga. "I... don't know." She said a little confused on which path was right to take. "Why don't you just give it a try, you might like it." He said standing. He moved towards the door, leaving her to her thoughts.

...

As Jack stepped out he smiled, he had liked the idea of having her onboard but now he was 100 percent sure. Having a Siren who knew the location of tons of treasure could make him rich beyond imaging. With all that gold and jewels he could buy himself tons of ships, Then he wouldn't just be known as Captain of the Pearl but he would be able to make a name for himself.

A name no one would forget, a name that wasn't just Captain Jack Sparrow but he could finally be the dreaded pirate of the whole ocean maybe even the world.

...

Melody sighed. She wanted adventure, she wanted the wind blowing through her hair as she sailed the open sea. Jack wasn't all that bad, plus it wouldn't hurt if she tried it out for awhile and if she didn't like it Jack was bound to go back to Tortuga and once there she could go back to normal.

She gave another sigh. Yes, that was what she would do. She would join Jack's crew and see where that took her. She stood feeling like she had completely recovered from her hangover. She decided that instead of waiting for Jack to come back she would go on deck and tell him the news herself.

* * *

A/N: Sorry again for the wait. Please Review. 


	5. Chapters 9 and 10

**Chapter 9 (Make a Good Pirate)**

The sun's glare blinded Melody for a moment as she walked onto the busy deck looking for Jack. Everyone was running around, busy with something or other. Finally you spotted him, he was standing by some circular thing, staring at some little box in his hand.

'How am I suppose to be a pirate if I hardly now what any of this stuff is.' She thought with a frown. Though she did now ships inside out, from everything to the sails to the rigging she would defiantly have to learn there purposes. 'I'm sure Jack will explain everything.' She told herself.

'It can't be that difficult.' She took a deep breath as she began to walk up to Jack. His back was turned so he didn't notice her coming. She tapped on his shoulder making him jump and quickly turn to see who was interrupting his train of thought.

"Melody!" He said, surprised to see that she was up. "Yes… well I have come to a decision." She said taking a deep breath. She hoped that she was making the right choice. "I… I'll do it." She said with a sigh. His face brightened as he smiled. "Ye wont regret it luv." He said as he took her hand in his. "I want to introduce ye to me crew."

He walked around introducing she to the crew. They all seemed very friendly. Jack's first mate Gibbs seemed to be a bit reluctant to shake her hand though. "He'll grow to like ye luv… he just has these superstitions about women being bad luck aboard a ship." Jack said apologizing for Gibbs' rude behavior.

Then he introduced her to Ana Maria. She seemed friendly enough. Melody was glad that she was onboard, it would be nice to not be the only female. Last but not least Jack introduced her to Will. He was the man that she had seen the other day, the man who was looking out towards the ocean.

He smiled kindly but you could see that something was unsettling him. "Is there something wrong Will?" She asked with a small smile, preparing herself for his question. Was she suppose to tell him, that she was a Siren or just keep it between her and Jack and if she did tell him what if it spread around the crew, they'd probably decide to kill her for what she was.

Will saw her smile falter as well as Jack. "No… nothing's wrong." He said with another smile before walking away. She released a sigh before smiling at Jack. Turning away from him she made her way to the rail of the ship. "What's wrong luv?" Asked Jack. She sighed as she answered. "Jack… you found out my secret… you know that I'm a Siren… what am I suppose to say to the crew? I don't believe that they'll be as excepting as you were."

"Don't worry luv we'll break it to them gently but for now I want ye to relax, enjoy the open sea." He said touching her shoulder lightly before walking away towards the helm. She gave another sigh. She wished it were that easy. She closed her eyes and let the wind caress her cheeks. You felt so… free… as you stood there. All the worries that you had just slipped away as the spray of the sea tickled her face.

She didn't know how long she stood there but when she opened her eyes she noticed something different. Jack was shouting out orders to the crew she turned her attention back to the sea noticing that there was another ship approaching. The ship was magnificent although it's sails were a dingy white. Compared to the Pearl it wasn't as enchanting but if there were to be a contest held it could possibly win second to third place.

"Jack what's going on?" She yelled to him. Still in her dress she ran towards him as fast as she could. "It's The Burning Horizon." He said simply but the way he said it send sharp chills down her spine. He walked passed her shouting orders as he went. She looked back towards the oncoming ship.

It's flag was in view now. It was a pirate ship. Melody could sense the tension in the air. Something was defiantly wrong. The crew was running faster then they usually did. "Jack…" She started to say but he turned around quickly. His eyes darkened as if he realized something. "Lass I want you to go below…" He said quickly but didn't quite finish what he was saying as Gibbs ran up to him with news.

Melody turned to do as Jack had bid but instead decided that if she was going to be a pirate she wanted to be treated like one and if that meant for her to stay and observe what happened then so be it.

She moved to the side where she knew she wouldn't be in the way and watched. The ship just came closer and closer until it was practically bumping next to the Pearl. "Jack it's so good to see ye again." Said a tall man. He had leathery tan skin and sharp dull gray eyes. He had a scar that ran from his left cheek down to his jaw marring his somewhat charming face.

"Wish I could say the same." Said Jack bitterly. "I heard that ye were marooned on some island by yer crew… how is it that ye got off that island?" "It's a long story and one I wouldn't be sharing with ye so stop with the pleasantries." "So be it." He said with a shrug. "I've been dying to repay ye for the lovely scar ye left me during our last meeting."

He said with an evil smirk before he gave the signal for his crew to begin to board the ship. Jack's crew was prepared for the arrival of the enemy, armed with cutlasses and pistols. As they swung over to the ship Jack's crew attacked. You sunk to a sitting position as you watched the scene around you.

Next thing you knew you saw Jack fighting with a rather tall woman with black hair and sky blue eyes and from your position she was laughing all the while she was fighting with him.

"It's nice to see ye again Raven." Said Jack as he blocked a blow from the dark haired women. "Ha! Wish I could say the same Jack." Said the woman with a short laugh.

"Are ye still angry about all that 'appened between us?" Asked Jack as he jumped away from her sword. "Mad?! Me?! Now Jack why would I be angry, you just left me on a god forsaken island…" "But luv I kept to the code, you fell behind." He said with a small hurt expression on his face.

"Really? I never knew ye to be a man to follow rules." She said striking his sword with hers. "True Raven but the code is different…" "What's done is done Jack." She said pushing against him, making Jack stammer back.

Melody sat crouched on the ground looking on in amazement. At the moment the way she killed seemed so small compared to this. She half jumped when a body fell by her feet. The man's cold glazed over eyes scared her some what but she quickly sucked it up and moved over to his side.

She started to pry the sword from the man's cold hands. The sails were blowing wildly as the cries from the battle seemed to grow louder around her. She stood, almost tripping on the hem of her dress. She stopped and tore at it, making the dress that flooded to her feet come just up past her knees. She then quickly walked behind an unexpected pirate and drove the sword through his chest without hesitation.

She pulled the sword out just as his body fell limply to the ground. She turned around, ready for action. The danger seemed to shoot adrenalin through her veins making she want to fight more. 'I guess being a pirate isn't so bad.' She thought to herself.

After killing a few men she turned to see a frightening looking man staring at her intently. He had long stringy hair and a pale complexion. His eyes were the most frightening of all, the whites of them were a darker shade off of eggshell making the blacks of his eyes stand out eerily.

"Ello girlie." She didn't hesitate as she charged at him about to strike but he quickly moved out of the way. She moved just as quickly but when she turned around she was surprised as he moved swiftly enough to wound her arm, leaving a gash. The man stood in horror as he watched the cut on her arm slowly disappear.

"What the…" He said in confused shock. She took this chance to take him off guard and stab him in the gut. Just as she did this the Captain of the Burning Horizon called the rest of his crew back. "Well Jack this was fun but I have a lot of business to attend to before the day is out so I'll let ye be getting on with your merry ways… perhaps we will meet again." He said with a smirk as he called across to Jack.

Raven had backed away from Jack and was now returning to the ship. Jack stood in confusion. Richard was retreating? That was so very unlike him. Though it might have had something to do with half of Richard's crew lying dead on the deck of the Pearl that influenced him into making that decision.

Jack watched on in silence as the men still standing walked back to there ship. Melody leaned on her sword for support. She was out of breath and tired. 'What the hell was going on? How could this man just pick a fight and then leave like that?' She thought. She had the urge to approach Jack but didn't noticing the pure look of hatred written on his face.

She saw Gibbs standing not too far away and walked over to him. He was surprised when he noticed her walking towards him, sword in hand. "Lass! I thought Jack told ye to go down below." "He did but I didn't listen." You said with a shrug. Gibbs gave a small chuckle. 'Foolish girl…' but from the looks of it she was definitely going to make a good pirate.

"Gibbs why are they… retreating?" She asked looking in the direction of the pirates swinging back to their ship. "I don't know… the man doesn't have any morals… ye might want to ask Jack when you get the chance." He said. She sighed as she threw down her sword. The metal clanging loudly as it hit the wooden deck.

Glancing around her saw that some of Jack's crew was injured. Ana Maria was leaning against the rail as Will tended to her wounds, You looked back at Gibbs, a trickle of blood ran down his cheek. She sighed before placing her hand on Gibbs cheek healing the cut on his face. He stared at her in shock somewhat like the look the man had given her before she ran him through with her sword.

Then she realized what she had done. 'Well that was smart Melody look what you've done.' Gibbs moved his hand to his now healed cheek. "What are you?" He said his voice just above a whisper. "Um… I think I hear Jack calling me I'll get back to you on that." Said Melody quickly walking away towards Jack. She couldn't believe that she exposed herself like that again and not just once now but twice. She was sure to be dead before the day was out.

"Hello Jack…" "What are ye doin' here luv I thought I told ye to stay below." He said turning his attention to her. "Well actually I never went below." She said looking down at her now ruined dress. He followed her gaze. Her hair was disheveled and her dress was torn and covered in blood. "Oh my God! Lass are ye alright?" He asked grabbing a hold of her shoulders. "I'm fine Jack just got a little carried away." She said with a small laugh as she pushed some hair back.. "What do ye mean by that?" He asked slowly.

"Well I sort of fought with the crew…" He looked stunned for a moment and then he smiled a little. "It's nice that you got some experience luv but I'm the captain and when I give ye an order ye have to follow it." "Oh…but Jack, you wanted me to become a pirate so I wanted to be treated like one." "Still luv I would have liked it more if you stayed somewhere safe." She nodded slowly. "Good." he said smiling.

He was just about to walk away when she stopped him by taking a hold of his hand. "Um… Jack we have a bit of a… predicament." Melody said biting her lip. He raised a brow and turned back to you. "Well… you see… I." "Out with it luv." "I might have blown my secret again." "What did ye do?" He asked. "I sort of healed… Gibbs, I did it with out thinking though."

"Gibbs is somewhat of an understanding man… somewhat…" He sighed. "I guess we'll be breaking the news to the crew earlier then I expected." "Right after we do some cleaning." He added before gently kicking a dead body near his foot.

* * *

**Chapter 10 (Breaking the News to the Crew All Before Dinner)**

All of the bodies had been taken care of and by now were most likely in the company of ol' Davy Jones himself. Jack had gathered his crew ready to break the news to them. He hadn't quite expected to tell them so soon on their voyage but he assumed now was better then later.

"Men." He called out loudly to his crew, walking by each of them as he said this but then stopped as he was passing Ana Maria. "And Lady." He added. "I have some important news that I must tell ye." "As ye know we have a new member of our humble crew." He said glancing towards her. You smiled weakly as she looked nervously at the crew. "And well Melody has a rather large secret that she has been keeping from ye…" Loud whispers broke out amongst the crew.

What was Jack getting at? What kind of secret was this quite little lass keeping from them? "This 'ere lass is not what she seems… she is in fact a mythical creature… a Siren." As the words escaped his lips everyone but Will and Gibbs burst into laughter. Will was too shocked to make a sound and Gibbs was steaming from the fact that they had not only let another woman on board but a creature that was known for killing pirates and seafarers.

Jack didn't say anything he just stood there glaring at them all. Once the crew had calmed down Ana Maria spoke up. "Cap'n you expect us to believe that this 'ere lass is a creature that doesn't even exist?" "Oh but they do exist, I've seen them with me very eyes and Gibbs here has witnessed Mel's… powers… himself as has Will." He said placing his hand on his hip as he looked at Gibbs.

"Aye, Jack be tellin' the truth, This here lass is something and if Jack says she's a Siren then that's what she be." Said Gibbs stepping forward. Everyone had gone silent and were now looking at her as if you had just sprouted two heads. She quickly looked down at her feet before saying. "What Jack says is true… I am a Siren but I don't plan to kill you if that's what you fear… I mean… well I gave up my old life and I want to start anew." "You can't be serious you can't change what ye are!" Yelled someone from the crew. "Aye! How do we know we could trust ye?!" "Because…" What was she suppose to say to them? All they would have was her word.

"Because I trust the lass and it be smart for ye to do the same." Said Jack stepping up next to her. "And if she does try to betray us we'll kill 'er." He added coolly. The crew began to talk amongst themselves for a few moments before turning back to Jack. They shouted out their agreements to keep her alive and apart of the crew. She let out a sigh of relief.

The crew stood as they seemed to watch her uncomfortably. Jack seeing this shouted out orders to them. The crew dispersed into their standard tasks and surprisingly acted pretty normally.

Then Jack fixed his gaze on her. "What is it Jack?" "I think it be best if we get ye out of those clothes." He said with a smirk. And before she could protest or ask what he meant he was pulling her towards his chambers. Once inside he went straight towards an armoire. He flung it open and then started to fumble through it. Finally he pulled out a lose white shirt and a pair of pants similar to the ones he wore.

He then handed them to her. "Sorry I don't have any dresses for ye luv but I got rid of all the ones aboard after Barbossa was Captain of me ship." She didn't bother asking who Barbossa was and why he would have dresses on board in the first place but thanked Jack anyway. And as she was about to undress she noticed that he hadn't turned around. She would have changed in front of him to if she weren't for the uncomfortable feeling she got from his heavy gaze. "Um… Jack do you mind." She said twirling her finger. He gave a look of disappointment but since he was a gentlemen he slowly turned around. "Thank you Jack." "Ye're welcome." He said barely above a whisper in a mocking sort of way.

Melody pulled what was left of the blood stained dress over her head and threw it to the ground. She then took the pants and put them on before grabbing his shirt and slipping it over her head. She then pulled back her hair and let it fall leisurely on her back before quickly examining what she wore. She was shocked to see that the shirt practically showed off… well it showed off way too much.

"Do ye need any help there luv?" Asked Jack, his back still turned and an unseen smirk playing across his handsome bronzed face. "No thank you Jack I think I can manage." She said pulling the shirt loosely off and turning it around so that the front was now in the back. She practically stomped her foot in frustration as she felt a chill breeze brush against her back.

What was she suppose to do? None of this was working for her. She didn't exactly want to show off her chest, she had shown enough of what wasn't covered in seaweed already. She almost jumped as she felt a warm hand press against the opening in the back of the shirt. Jack easily corrected the shirt for her and then placed his jacket over her shoulders to cover her up. She held onto the jacket and slowly turned around. "Thank y-" She was about to say but Jack placed a finger over her lips. "No need luv." The two of she stood unmoving just staring into each others eyes. 'His deep hazel eyes…' She thought hypnotized for the first time in her life. But then all too quickly Jack was the one to break the awkward silence by stepping away from her.

"Well I better get back to me crew." He said before quickly turning and striding out.

'What was I thinking?' He wasn't suppose to get close to her. She was just suppose to help find treasure. 'But I can't blame me self she is pretty… and what's the wrong in having a little fun? It's never stopped me before.' He thought but shook his head. She was different, he didn't no how but he felt different somehow… when he was with her… he didn't know… when he was around her it was like when he accompanied himself with rum. The cool liquid burning down his throat leaving his head pounding for mere seconds before disappearing only leaving a lingering thirst for more.

The same feeling that he got when he was around she would just somehow end when she weren't in his presence. 'Jack get e'hold of ye're self man… at the rate ye're going ye're going to land up as crazy as Barbossa.' He scolded himself. He gracefully marched straight to the helm and took over from Ana Maria.

He stared off into the horizon as he guided his ship. He couldn't help it as his mind slowly drifted off to thoughts of you. "Am I goin' crazy?" He asked himself out loud and as if in answer Mr. Cotton's parrot squawked 'Wind in his sails, wind in his sails.' "Oh so ye think I'm crazy aye?" He asked the parrot with a small laugh. "I guess I must be since I'm talking to a god damned parrot." He said more to himself then to the parrot.

He turned his head not taking his hands off of the helm. "Will!" He called out to the young man as he was busing himself with tying some rigging. He looked up and slowly put down what he was doing. He quickly walked towards Jack. "What is it Jack?" He asked, his brows knitted together in a line between worry and curiosity. "I want ye to do me a favor, go keep Melody company, and show her around the ship."

"But wouldn't you want Gibbs to do it or maybe even Ana Maria." "No, I don't exactly think that Gibbs is in a hospitable mood and Ana well she may be a woman but she's not exactly what I call a keep a girl company all day kind of woman… she ain't got the patience for it." "But…" Jack gave him a somewhat stern look. "Alright I'll do it." He said his shoulders sagging a bit. "That's a good man."

Will sighed and walked towards Jack's quarters. He knew that it was going to be difficult and awkward spending the day with Melody. A Siren… he still couldn't believe it. He hesitated before knocking on the door. "Come in." Came a sweet voice. Will slowly pushed the door open and popped his head inside. "Oh Will it's you." Said Melody with a small smile. "Jack wanted me to show you around the ship." "Oh… well I guess that would be fun." She said with a bright smile.

She put down a book that you had found amongst Jack's belongings and walked over to Will. He held out his arm as any gentleman would do and led her out of Jack's quarters to the deck.

She sat somewhat awkwardly around a large table. Every crew member sat talking amongst themselves happily. Jack had thought that maybe she would have liked to sit and enjoy a meal with the crew probably get to now them better but it wasn't as easy as she thought seemingly as they avoided her like a plague. 'How exactly am I suppose to prove myself to them?' She asked herself. She sighed deeply as she slowly took a bite into the food that was on her plate.

Will walked towards her and took the empty seat that was next to her. "I didn't feel right leaving you to sit all alone." He said rather quietly. "That's ok they're all probably feeling a little strange having me on board." "Yeah… Melody I'm quite curious…" "What is it?" She asked looking at him. "Well I've heard stories about Sirens and well from what I heard… well what the legend says is that Sirens had bodies of birds and well…" "I don't exactly have wings to fly around with." She filled in for him. "Yes."

"Well I don't have wings but I do have a tail, I'm not actually a full Siren." Will looked confused for a second before you continued. "Because years and years before there was what she would call a crossbreeding which just lead to half breeds of Mermaids and Sirens in my family, it's only a small few of the females in my family." "Oh so you live with Mermaids." He said his eyebrows rising as he took a sip of his ale. "Not exactly." "Why not?" Asked Will. Bringing his drink to his lips again.

"Because, since there are so few of us they want us to live out or lives carrying out the tradition that the old Sirens left." "Ok this is confusing me even more because I thought the original Sirens were immortal." "Yes they were but they just disappeared leaving us with their legacy." Will just nodded before asking, "So if there are so few of you how do they know if your Sirens?" "They usually just test each female that's born… I really don't know how to describe it but only can Sirens turn their tails into mortal legs."

"But how is that possible?" He asked. "From what I was told it was a gift from the gods considering that it wasn't necessarily our fault for what the original Sirens did."

He nodded before smiling. "It's interesting how you decided to repent from your old life." "Yes well I was given a legacy that I never really wanted." "I'm somewhat glad that you gave up that life but if you really did want to give up killing I don't think that you should have become a pirate." He said standing with a small smile before walking away.

Melody sighed. He was right about that but the weird thing is that even though she did give up killing before she couldn't describe the pleasure that she had taken into ramming her sword into those unsuspecting pirates.

……………………….

A/N: I'm sorry for making you all wait for these chapters. I hope I didn't loseany of you.

I do, kinda, have a good excuse for not updating until now.

I didn't have access to a computer for awhile and Ijust recently got my 'new' one comp.set up. So know when I'm not completely swamped with homework I'll be able to update regularly. Oh and just to add I'm sorry for any little mistakes because I didn't really look it over but if there are a lot please let me know and I'll fix it.

Pleeeaaaase review.


	6. Chapters 11 and 12

**Chapter 11 (Breath)**

Melody took a deep breath as she woke to the sunlight pouring into the cabin window. Jack had insisted that she stay in his quarters until the rest of the crew became more excepting. She sighed. So she wasn't exactly being treated like the rest of the crew but who cared?

She stretched out her arms towards the ceiling but fell back somewhat ungracefully when an arm tightened around her waist. In fear she nearly screamed but realized that it was only Jack. She knew that it was Jack's bed but she didn't necessarily expect that he would be sleeping in it.

Melody smiled a little as she watched him sleep. He was just so… what was the word she was looking for? Cute, Handsome, Dashing… He stirred in his sleep and started to turn over on his back easily taking her with him. She let out a squeal of surprise as she was relocated onto his stomach.

… Annoying…

He slowly opened his eyes and grinned up at her. "I knew ye couldn't resist me luv but wouldn't it be better if I were awake?" He said his simple grin growing larger. She let out a sound of disgust as she rolled off of him. "Jack! I just met you! I'm not exactly that daft!" She said getting off of the bed. Melody reached for the jacket that Jack was letting her use until he found something more suitable at the next port.

"How many days until we see land?" She asked him. She worked her fingers through her hair since it appeared that Jack did not have any grooming utensils at all. "Maybe a few days, two at the least." He said standing. He slipped a shirt over his well toned chest. He didn't seem to mind as much as she watched in awe. 'Ok so I guess I know how Jack feels a bit.' She thought as she turned her head blushing when he directed his gaze towards her.

"So Jack how exactly are you planning to teach me…" "All there is to know about love-making." "To become a pirate." He smirked as he slipped his pants over his long johns. "Well I'll teach ye some things but you do 'ave to consider that I 'ave a ship to steer."

She looked at him in confusion. "I'll have some of the crew teach ye the basics." "Such as?" "Such as… I'll have Will teach ye how to wield a sword." He said walking over to her. "Nothing to worry about luv, you'll be taken care of." He said leaning in. She looked at him nervously as she felt the only support from falling was the table at her back. He reached over and picked up his hat, placing it on his head before walking out of his cabin. As he shut the door behind him she released a withheld breath.

* * *

Melody stepped out onto the deck closing her eyes immediately. She still hadn't gotten used to the sun, it would always blind her when she stepped from the dark into the light. Will walked towards her holding two swords. He passed her one and smiled. "We're starting already?" She said in surprise. Melody knew that Will was going to teach her to fight but… this soon. 

"Jacks orders." He said stepping into a fighting stance. She shook her head and then copied the way he stood holding up her sword. "Ready?" He asked. She nodded before he struck his sword with hers. The amount of power that he used sent her reeling back a bit.

"Looks like we have to work on your balance." He said with a small smile. She grew a bit angry and rushed forward but he easily evaded it. He laughed a bit and then stopped. I guess we should take this slow… you'll never survive if you fight like this."

* * *

Jack had watched as Will had begun with Melody's training. He had to admit that she did have plenty of spirit. Will had made her stand away from the crew, as not to get in their way, and was on to teaching her how to balance by making her stand in attacking position with her sword in one hand. Jack laughed to himself as he saw her struggling not to fall over.

* * *

"Ok… Will may I ask what does this have to do with balancing?" Asked Melody through gritted teeth, swaying a little. Her right leg was starting to go numb and she knew she must have looked ridiculous by the way some of the crew were snickering as they passed. 

Will smiled. "I noticed that when she was standing she wasn't exactly putting certain amounts of wait into each leg." He said before adding. "And when you charged at me you were allowing enough space for me to strike you." "Oh…" She said now trying to concentrate on her balance. The sword was seemingly growing heavier by the minute.

"The way your standing now would be pretty ridiculous on land but since we are on a ship, its constant sway can help perfect balance." Said Will, placing a hand on her hip, correcting her posture. "Keep your gaze forward and focused." Then he walked behind her out of eyeshot. It seemed like forever before she felt a hand on her back. "Will, how long must I stand like this…" She trailed off as she noticed that the hand was now gently tracing circles on her back sending shockwaves up her spine.

**Chapter 12 (Admiring the View)**

Melody stiffened a bit as she realized whoever it was behind her wasn't Will. She slowly put down her sword and turned around. Jack stood, gazing at her with a gentle smirk. "I see that Will has begun to teach ye-" "The basics." She finished with a laugh.

"Yes well I'm lacking in some areas so this might take awhile." "As all training does." He said. "Did you go through training?" "Me? Luv?" "Yes you." "A course I had training." He said but strode away from her so she'd know the topic was closed from discussion. She took in a deep breath. Jack was such a mystery and one that she would gladly love solving.

* * *

The day went by quickly as Will took back to training after Melody's little break with Jack. Even though Will was keeping her busy she couldn't help but let her mind wander to the mystery that was Jack Sparrow. "Melody are you listening to me?" Asked Will frowning.

"Oh… um…of course I am Will." She said snapping back into reality. He sighed. "I guess we're through for the day, we'll continue with your training tomorrow." She nodded before walking away. She rested her hands on the smooth wood railing.

She was loving this more and more each day. The sun was now at full sun set, the crew had weighed anchor and had gone to rest for the night. Everything was perfect. She stood alone in silence. Closing her eyes she enjoyed the wind that lavishly blew through her hair.

Melody then looked up and admired the heavens. "Beautiful isn't it?" She looked to Jack and nodded. "Only at sea can you have a view like this." He said motioning towards the starry sky. How many nights had she lain on her rock and just watched the stars?

Wondering if she had been somewhere else would the view be the same. The view was the same but the feeling was different. The responsibility she had with her sisters wasn't there with her, she was free. Suddenly a wave hit the side of the ship, making it list to one side resulting in her falling forward against Jack.

His arms encased her protectively. She looked up into his deep hazel brown eyes. He leaned forward and placed a soft gentle kiss on her lips. When he slowly pulled away he held a smile on his warm face. "Sorry luv, couldn't resist." "Ah huh." She said a little dazed.

He had given her, her very first kiss, well one that didn't involve the person who received it to die. She lifted her hand to her lips, she could still feel the warmth that had occupied them moments before. Jack gave her a strange look. "What's wrong luv?" She looked up at him. She was speechless. "Yer acting like ye've never been kissed befor'."

* * *

What was wrong with her? She still hadn't answered him. Then it hit him. How could he have been so stupid. She was a Siren who barely had any contact with people, well she did but… she had killed them. 'God she looks so beautiful when the moonlight's shining on her face.' He thought, his mind a jumble.

He bowed his head, he wasn't one to do this but the feeling of guilt was tearing him apart from the inside. "Luv… I apologize…" She smiled a little. She could feel his discomfort radiating off of him. "It's all right Jack, you didn't do anything wrong." He let out a breath of relief and then quickly stood with poise. "But don't get any ideas, your getting no more from me."

She said reaching up and placing her hand gently on his cheek. "It'd be best if we get to bed we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow." She removed her hand and walked away.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for letting me know of the mistake and I should have the next update soon. :) 


	7. Chapters 13 and 14

**Hey Everyone. I'm really sorry that I haven't updated in so long but I kept on procrastinating. I hope you guys aren't too mad. (**

** Chapter 13 (Transformation)**

The days had passed quickly. The crew still couldn't quite trustmelodybut she could tell that they were coming to terms with her presence.

Meldoy had soon spotted land not too far away. There Jack had promised to fit her with a new wardrobe. She couldn't be happier, the baggy clothes that she was wearing now was growing more and more uncomfortable with each passing day.

"You ready miss?" Asked Ana Maria as she walked up next to her. She turned to her and smiled. "Course… for what?" Ana laughed. "We'll be docking soon, Jack wants me to find ye somethin' more suitable."

"Of course but I thought that Jack was going to do that." "Ye would think so lass but ye have a lot ta learn."

She nodded and turned her attention back to the stretch of land at the horizon.

The Pearl had finally docked and the crew was ready to make their way onto the streets of the small island. Melody followed Ana Maria into the town square. She passed many shops with dresses in the window. Her heart would slow down in disappointment as she realized she wouldn't have a need for such refinement.

Analead her towards an alley. Why an alley?Melody thought as she walked down the dark and narrow cobble stoned street, if that's what she could call it. Ana smiled at her in comfort before knocking on an old rusted door. Melody shifted her weight nervously, her fingers meeting cold metal as she placed her hand on the sword that Jack had given her.

She hoped if worst came to worst that Will's training would pay off. After a moment a somewhat of ashort bald man answered the door. He smiled at Ana Maria. "How are ye there luv it's been awhile since I've seen ye last." "It's good ta see ye to Eral." "Come in, come in." He said cheerfully as he held out the door.

Melody gave him a small smile as she passed him. Once they all had stepped in Melody noticed her surroundings. A small table sat in the middle of the room, a fireplace ablaze not too far away, providing the only light in the dim lit area. She was so busy looking at her surroundings, she jumped when she felt something warm and wet on her hand.

When she looked down she noticed a small brown dog. "Don't worry about 'im there lass 'e'll do ya no harm." She smiled as she bent down and scratched him behind the ears. "We're 'ere on account of this 'ere lass. Jack wants 'er fitted wit a sea worthy outfit." Said Ana to the man who must have been a friend of hers and Jack's.

He gave Melody a once over before nodding. "Might 'ave something' in de back." He said then tilted his head to the side before adding. "Small little ting isn't she?" He couldn't help but think that she was just another one of Jack's floozies but knowing Jack he wouldn't have gone through the trouble of fitting her worth with clothes.

Ana produced a small pouch full of coins from her pocket and handed it to Eral. "Right then." He said before walking away through a door which must have been where he kept his storage. "So… Ana who exactly is this man?" She was bold enough to ask. "A good friend of Jacks, he keeps supplies that a regular merchant wouldn't dare keep in his shop, he's sort of like a black market man." "Oh." Melody nodded in little understanding.

The two of them stood for a few moments in silence before Eral walked back in the room with a small bundle in his hands. He walked towards Melody and handed it to her. "If ye'd like lass ye may go in de back and change, see how day fit." "Thank you." Said Melody before walking towards the door he had just appeared from.

As she passed through the door she looked around awkwardly. The room was full of shelves which held many different things ranging from weapons, clothes, even food. Melody saw a barrel and placed the bundle of clothes on top of it. First she put on the breeches, which came up a little above her knees. She judged that they might have once belonged to a young boy considering that they were a little frayed at the hem of each leg.

But all the same they fit like a dream, it wasn't baggy or loose in any areas it just fit perfectly. Then she slipped on the shirt. She was surprised a little by it's length considering that it came just above her midriff. The shirt wasn't loose but one of the short sleeves hung off her shoulder. "Well at least it's almost my favorite color." She said to herself. It was a blue color almost dark enough to be black but still it was blue.

The man had been nice enough to have given her, her own jacket. It was just almostaslong as Jack's but fit her more, unlike Jack's which was 5 times her size. Before slipping on the jacket she placed on her effects and then took a deep breath. She wondered what Jack would think of her new wardrobe. Hopefully it was more suitable for him.

She picked up the clothes that she had shed moments before and walked out of the room. Ana and Eral looked towards her direction and smiled. "Well now I've gone and out did meself eh?" He said laughingly towards Ana Maria. She nodded calculating Jack's reaction to Melody's transformation in her head. "Ye sure did."

** Chapter 14 (Memories)**

Jack sat at a table, empty glasses of Rum surrounding him. He had Ana Maria take Melody to an old friend of his. He was a little disappointed that he wouldn't be seeing her loosely fitted in his clothes. Many members of his crew were scattered around the tavern, most running off to find pleasurable company.

Jack sighed as he drank his Rum, this was the life for him. But his happy thoughts began to slide as he thought of Richard, the bastard. He hated him with a passion and now that he had his Pearl back he was going to make sure he dealt with him, he shuddered as he thought of his past.

**FLASHBACK**

Jack laughed casually with bootstrap. They had just finished splitting a small treasure they had just found, amongst the crew and themselves. "Jack!" Came an angelic voice. Jack's laughter stopped short as he turned his head, his smile never leaving him.

"Angie?" He said with surprise etched in his smile. "Did ye miss me Jack?" She cried out happily as she stepped onto the deck. She then ran towards him and embraced him. "O' course, who wouldn't miss ye." He said with a laugh as he stroked her jet black hair.

**FLASHBACK ENDS**

The memory of her was driving him insane. He took a long sip of his drink before closing his eyes tightly wanting the image in his head to just disappear. He pulled his hat over his eyes so no one could see them brimming with tears. He forced down the rest of his Rum before reaching for another glass.

**FLASHBACK **

"Jack! Help!" Angie screamed as she was being pulled roughly by Richard. "Richard let 'er go!" Jack called out . "I warned ye Jack about crossing me." Angie was whimpering in fear. Jack pulled out his pistol and aimed it at Richard.

"Let 'er go!" He shouted his heart pounding as he saw the look of fear in her eyes, her small gentle frame trembling under Richards strength. Richard stopped and laughed. "Jack ye wouldn't kill me you old bilge rat." "Don't test me." Said Jack through gritted teeth.

"Put the gun down Jack." He said calmly but firmly as he pulled out a pistol of his own and pointed it to Angie's temple.

**FLASHBACK ENDS**

What had happened? Richard had once been a very trustworthy and honorable companion. It wasn't fair. He could still hear her gentle laughter, it echoed through his very core, he was supposed to have protected her. He shook his head as if trying to shake the past away.

Then the large door to the tavern swung open. Ana Maria strode across the room towards Jack. "The deed is done." She said flopping into a chair. He looked up and turned his head in the direction that Ana had just appeared. His heart stopped and then slammed against his ribcage.

Melody's hair fell loosely around her shoulders in waves, parts of her hair tied up by a blue bandana. A brown jacket covered a midriff shirt that was dark as the night sky. The black breeches she was wearing definitely looked better then his. It clung in all the right places, it practically looked like a second skin.

She walked towards him with a smile plastered on her face. "So what do you think?" Jack's mouth practically hung open. "I'll take that as a compliment." She said with a small giggle. "You definitely look the part." He said closing his mouth. She took a seat next to him almost tempted to reach for his Rum but controlled herself not to.

After a few days they were out at sea again. Melody leaned against the rail and watched the sails billowing in the wind. She was happy training with Will, thankful that she was a fast learner. She even came close to winning a duel with him. Walking towards Will she smiled. Will sighed before reaching for his sword. This was the third time this afternoon that she had wanted to train.

They both began quickly, each of Will's blows were matched with her own, making sure to incorporate it with some of the fancy foot work that he had shown her earlier. Will's grin grew larger, he was proud of himself, he knew he had trained for a long time but never had thought he could actually teach another.

It also helped when she was such a fast learner. It looked like she was going to learn everything in less then half the time. Will spun around knocking her sword out of her hands quickly, making it slide across the deck. "Ah, I see that we still have a lot to work on." He said while trying to control his smile with a serious look.

"Seriously Will, it's like you enjoy trying to find imperfections." "But Mel, you know I have to, once I took charge of your training I also took on the responsibility of your welfare.. If you were killed it would be on my head for not teaching you to master your new skill."

She didn't say anything, you knew he was right. "Good now lets begin again but this time…"

Will ducked as he avoided an almost fatal blow from Melody's sword. He seriously hadn't taken her fast learning that much to heart. She was matching his skill with perfection, it seemed like she had used the foot work that he had shown her hours before.. for years in fact.

Soon he was cut off guard when she tripped him, his sword flying out of his hand. She grabbed the handle before pointing both ends of the swords at his throat. "Looks like I win." Said Melody with joy as she helped him up. "It would appear so but never let your guard down, there's always a chance the opponent can get the upper hand." She nodded still happy that she actually beat Will.

"Well I guess I've accomplished what you needed to know. I'll go and inform Jack." He said before walking towards the helm. Melody felt truly special, it had only taken her close to two weeks to complete her training where, for others, it would take years. She looked towards the helm and saw Jack walking in her direction.

He took out his sword and pointed it towards Melody. He didn't have to say anything she knew that he wanted to test her himself. Melody stood in attacking position and soon the two of them were fighting. He found it of no use to go easy on her considering that she wasn't letting him.

The commotion that they both had caused had gathered some of the members of the crew to watch on in awe. He was slowly backing her up towards the rail. She quickly spun around him before kicking him forward. He rubbed his backside and gave her a look that would put a puppy to shame. "Why so 'ard luv?" He asked jokingly.

She laughed and suddenly an idea formed in her head. She charged at him, making him jump out of the way, as she had planned, soon she was backing him up toward a discarded crate that she had been using moments before. 'Just a little more.' She thought, biting her lip a little. As long as he kept his eyes on her, her plan would work perfectly.

Will laughed as he watched as she and Jack were in her own little world. It was amazing how good she was, it was one thing to actually fighther but to watch it,Melody's quality could be seen from every angle, which was very good. Will then noticed that she was changing Jack's course of direction.

'That was smart..' He told himself, then he noticed the crate not too far behind him. "Very smart indeed." He said out loud, his arms folded across his chest.

Jack edged closer to the crate, Melody's heart beating with each passing second. Next thing you knew Jack was tumbling backwards, landing on his backside. She stood over him and giggled as she held the sword to his throat. She could here the crew snickering as they saw their captain sprawled out on the ground. She didn't even see it coming when he quickly kicked at her legs making her topple over, landing on top of him.

"Jack!" She said in surprise. "Always 'ave to be prepared luv, didn't Will teach ye anything 'bout letting yer guard down." She huffed getting up into a sitting position on his stomach. "Yes but… your enjoying this aren't you?" She said looking at him through her eyelashes as he had a grin spread across his face. "What kind o' man wouldn't?"

She was about to get up when he held she firmly by the waist. She lifted a brow looking at him. "Get back ta work!" He yelled out sensing that the crew were busy looking instead of working. "Jack?" She asked, a little confused as to why he wasn't letting her go. "Are you enjoying the hard wood floor of this deck Jack?" He just smiled. She couldn't help but smile back.

He might have been annoying but she had to admit that he was very charming. "I realize luv that I don't know a lot 'bout ye so why don't we sit somewhere an' talk." "Aren't we sitting now?" "Not really luv, yer the one who's doin' most of the sitting." She couldn't resist saying no to him so she slide off of him and outstretched her hand, he took it and pulled himself up. "Now where should we talk?" She asked. "Were ever ye want luv." "Ok I guess it would be more private in your quarters." She said walking in that direction.

He followed after her. Once Melody entered his cabin she sat on the bed. "So what do you want to know?" "Lets start from the beginning luv." He said grabbing a bottle of Rum from his desk while plopping down onto a chair, propping his feet up onto the desk.

She then began to tell him the story of her life and after about two bottles of Rum later, she decided to ask him a little about himself. "So Jack.. Since I told you about myself why don't you tell me a little about you." He took another swig from the bottle before answering. "What do ye want to know?"

"Well why don't you start with theman who attacked us." "Richard Lawrence, we were close once." "What happened?" His eyes darkened, the grip on the bottle tightening. "Ye may say we fell out of sorts in a way." He quickly finished the rest of the Rum in the bottle.

Feeling uncomfortable with the new silence she changed the subject. "Who was the girl you were fighting with?" "Ah Raven." He said with a small smirk. "Is that her name?" He nodded. "It really looked like she disliked you." "She's just angry." "Over what?" "The lass and I were once what ye'd call good friends."

"Oh.. Well.. What happened between you two?" "I' toll started when the ship had gone under an attack and we had to stop for repairs. We had come across an island and once we stopped, some members of the crew, Raven and meself went in search of fresh water."

He paused as he looked into the now empty bottle. He got up and searched for another. Once he settled back down he began again. "We came across a cave full of treasure." He said as he popped open the bottle. "But we were soon caught by some natives, I pulled out me pistol and fired at them."

"How did you escape?"Asked Melody as she watched him in wonder.

"Well when I fired me pistol I had frightened them so much that they made me their chief."

"Their chief?" She said in surprise and a little disbelief, laughing as she thought of Jack as a chief of a native tribe.

"I soon gave the crew the signal to load the treasure onto the Pearl, the natives soon caught on and we had to make a run for the ship, Raven at the time, we had thought that she was caught by the natives, we stuck to the code and left her behind."

"And sometimes the code should be broken.. Don't you think?" She said shacking her head. "I suppose." He said remembering the way he had felt when he thought that she had died. He had felt bad for less then a week before he was back to his normal self. "I'm quite tired Jack I think I'm going to sleep now." Jack nodded and watched her from under his hat as she moved behind him to change. He sighed in disappointment, she knew him already.


	8. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15 (Overboard)**

Melody stood near Jack as she watched him steer the ship. She moved on from her sword fighting lessons to steering a ship, everything seemed to be flying by rapidly. Mr. Gibbs came towards Jack with news.

"Jack there's been a spotting of a ship not too far from us."

"Cargo?" Asked Jack.

"Aye, north to north west of 'ere."

Jack just smirked leaving Gibbs to run off and give orders. Spinning the wheel Jack made the ship move a little to the right.

"What does cargo mean?" Asked Melody.

"It means a ship might be transporting something of worth."

"How do you know if a ship is carrying anything?" She asked. He turned toward her with a smile.

"Well luv, if a ship's floatin' 'igh in the water it means their not carrying anything that much of worth, but ye never really know they could be carrying cotton, and if they're carrying something far 'avier it'd be farther in the water."

"Oh." She said looking in the direction the ship was moving in.

"So does this mean that we're going to raid the ship?"

"Full of questions aren't we."

He stated with a laugh. Her brows knitted together in a little frustrated anger.

"Yes Melody, that's the plan, the first rule to being a pirate is take what ye can give nothing back."

* * *

She sat on the rail. Her feet dangling over the ship, the wind blowing through her hair, the salt of the sea slightly burning her lips. It seemed that Jack had sailed around the other ship until it became dusk, just enough time to let the eerie fog to follow her as always.

She just wished that it would stop. She could barley see the other ship's lights through the fog, which would work to the advantage of it being a surprise. She was sure that they didn't have a clue that she was following them.

She knew soon they would most likely weigh anchor for the night. And when they did Jack and the crew would strike. Melody wondered if they all were going to leave any survivors. It was most unlikely but at times Jack was unpredictable so she wouldn't hold anything to expectation.

Gibbs walked up beside her, which definitely surprised she since he would usually try to avoid her with all of his power.

"Have you decided to except me?" She asked in somewhat of a whisper. He huffed but smiled a little.

"Maybe.. Ye Aren't all woman." He said.

"No." She said nonchalantly.

"This 'ere fog 'ill 'elp us in the long run but the last time this ship was plagued by fog it was crewed by the damned."

He said turning and walking off.

"The damned?" She said to herself. A cold wind blew across her shoulders making her shudder.

Jack had ordered everyone to stay silent as the ship crept closer to the enemy, all that could be heard now was the sails billowing in the wind. Soon Jack gave the signal that the other ship had stopped. The crew slowly began to prepare to board, many were holding ropes while others were preparing planks.

"Ye stick to me luv." Said Jack quietly in her ear. Melody nodded. Then Jack gave the signal for everyone to move into action. A plank had been placed and Jack and Melody were the first to climb onto the opposite deck. She looked around making sure to keep quiet as she followed Jack. Even aboard this ship it was hard to see anything, the fog was so thick.

Some crew members that had jumped on board had snuck behind some unsuspecting men and knocked them out, apparently this was going to be an attack were they would be spared. "Alright luv, this is were we go below to see what's worth takin'." He said. She followed after him until they were both in the hull of the ship.

There were many crates, some stacked atop each other but all were tied down so they wouldn't move around with the ships constant rocking. Jack moved over to one of the crates. Pulling out his sword he began to it pry open.

Melody stood by the doorway, having decided to keep watch. She could hear Jack rummaging through the crates and trunks. "What's in there Jack?" She asked glancing quickly toward him. "Well it seems that that the good cap'n of this ship 'as quite o lot of gold on 'is 'ands and it would be very un'onorable of us if we didn't lighten his burden." He said while flashing her a grin.

* * *

The crew began to load the Pearl with gold. Most of the crew on the ship, which happened to be called the Merry Maiden, were knocked out and the captain had been tied to the mast.

"You'll pay for this!" He yelled his white wig hanging off his head at an angle.

Jack walked back over to him.

"And how are ye gonna manage that sir when ye are tied up and yer crew are… indisposed at the moment?" He asked.

The man didn't answer, sweat could be visibly seen on his forehead. As Jack was about to turn and walk away the captain called out.

"Wait! Your not just going to leave me here."

Jack turned slightly placing his hands together as if he were in prayer.

"Actually that's exactly what I was planning' t' do." Said Jack.

"But if yer worrin' then as a word of comfort yer crew should wake up soon enough to untie ye."

"No! You bloody pirate! Untie me immediately."

His voice then became muffled as Melody shoved a handkerchief into his mouth.

"Jack.. What if a storm picks up and the crew aren't awake?" She asked.

"Well luv they'd be lost at sea." He said while holding onto a rope.

Then he lightly chucked her under the chin before swinging back to the Pearl. She was about to swing back herself when she was pushed from behind. She stumbled and fell over the rail. Melody let out a startled scream as she hurtled down into the cold waters of the ocean.

* * *

Jack had turned quickly as he heard Melody scream. He rushed to the rail as he saw her plummet into the ocean. "Melody!" He called out in horror. He pulled off his jacket and his hat, taking off his effects he jumped into the ocean after her.

* * *

The cold swam around Melody as she was quickly sinking to the bottom, she let out a gush of air, the call of the sea was so strong that her body had gone somewhat numb, she could feel the gentle but forceful pull of the sea, it was calling to her, an old song seemed to waver in the sea's cold water, ringing in her ears.

Her heart began to slow and strangely she was growing sleepy. She realized that she hadn't changed back into a Siren. She weakly closed her eyes and was about to change when a pair of strong arms encircled her waist, pulling her to the surface.

When she reached the surface she let her head fall back onto her rescuer's shoulder. A rope was thrown down from the side of the Pearl and she could feel the grip around her waist tighten as they both were lifted into the air. Melody keep her eyes closed, for some reason she felt drained.

Soon she could feel the hard floor of the deck at her feet and then her back. "Melody?" He said softly. She heard Jack's voice but couldn't open her eyes even though she knew she could will them open with ease.

She opened her mouth slightly to signal him that that she was fine. She heard him shout orders to the crew before she felt his arms encase her again. He easily lifted her into his arms and carried her back into his cabin.

He sat by her side for awhile. "What's wrong with ye Mel?" He asked quietly as he held her hand. When He realized what he was doing, he got up and left the room, sending Will in to watch over her. Jack promised to look after her but by God he was going to his hardest to not love her.


	9. Chapter 16

**PotC: The Song of the Siren**

Disclaimer: I don't own potc etc.

Chapter 16 (Sisterly Reunion)

Melody's eyes began to flutter as she lay in what she presumed was Jack's bed. She had heard him sitting next to her for a few moments and then leave. 'Why did he leave?' She thought a little sadly. She sensed that someone else was in the room with her but she couldn't quite tell who.

She slowly opened her eyes to see Will sitting by her side, Ana standing next to him.

"Hello Will.. Ana." She said her voice coming out huskier then she thought it would.

"Hello Mel."

"Where's Jack." She asked.

"He's out steering the ship of course." She nodded before moving to sit up.

"Would you mind telling me what happened out there?"

"I don't know.. Some one pushed me in."

"We figured that but yer a Siren we would 'ave expected that ye wouldn't be that affected by the water." Said Ana Maria stepping in. Melody guessed that she had come in to check on her as well.

It seemed that the only friends she had besides Jack of course was Will and Ana Maria. She sighed rubbing her eyes. "I'm not so sure it was the water." Both of their brows knit together in confusion. "It's just a feeling I have." She said. Will nodded and Ana shuffled her feet in an uncomfortable manner.

She shifted in attempt to stand but almost fell over. Will moved to help her.

"I guess I'm still a little weak." She said, giving an uneasy laugh.

"Are you quite sure that you want to get up?"

"Quite sure." Said Melody while using Will's arm to balance herself out. "Thank you Will.. for watching over me." He blushed a little and scratched the back of his neck.

"It was no problem." Ana sighed in a little bit of a 'oh this is such a sissy moment' kind of way but Melody gave him a quick hug before turning to walk out of the cabin.

Melody walked out onto the deck and rubbed the weariness away from her eyes before glancing around. Everything was as it should be. She saw Jack at the helm. He seemed to be in deep thought so she decided to leave him alone. Walking towards the rail Melody looked out at the long stretch of sea.

Something wasn't right. Something seemed… off. She squinted trying to make out anything that was giving her this uneasy feeling. She could see something in the distance. She took in a sharp intake of breath. She covered her mouth in shock. She shook her head backing up.

She turned quicklyand rantowards the helm. "Jack you have to turn this ship around now!" She said fear shinning in her eyes. "What's wrong Luv?" He asked glancing towards her with some concern. "Jack please… this part of the sea… we just can't sail through it." She said pleadingly.

He sighed. "Luv… do ye see the 'at? I'm captain aboard this ship, I take orders from no one." She walked back to the rail in frustration. She could see the not too familiar island more clearly now. 'How long has it been since I've seen my sisters?' Thought Melody as she rested her head against the palm of her hand.

She looked over the rail to where her sisters should have been sitting on their rocks but surprisingly she didn't see them. 'Why aren't they there?' She thought with panic and worry. They were always there unless they ventured onto the island but during this time of day it was most unlikely.

She looked on hoping that they would appear any moment but they never did. 'Oh by the Gods in the heavens I hope they're all right.' Her nerves worked on edge as all she could see was the water slamming against the rocks. Melody looked back to Jack to see that he had no intention of following her request.

She couldn't help but remember the call of the sea and how weak she had felt. Had it had anything to do with her sisters? She didn't know but she was going to have to find out. Melody climbed onto the rail and then jumped into the ocean. Jack noticed as she climbed the rail and jumped.

"Oh no.. not again." He said to himself. He called out to Ana Marie to take charge of the ship as he started after her. As soon as she hit the water she began to look for her sisters. This time instead of having that sickening feeling that she had before she had no problems turning back into a Siren.

She couldn't find them until Ruby seemingly appeared out of nowhere and began yelling at her.

"Where have you been!" She screamed.

"I'm sorry-"

"Don't even bother." She said looking at her with disgust. She then took Melody's hand and led her towards the island. Her wrist began to hurt as she pulled her along. Soon they were near enough to land that she was feeling the current pulling her to shore.

"Where are you taking me?" She asked but Ruby didn't answer. She pulled Melody to shore her red tail immediately changing into long tanned legs. The only thing that covered her form was the seaweed that clung to the rocks.

She wrenched her hand away from hers and stood there. She whipped around and glared at her.

"Ruby.. What's wrong?"

"What's wrong? What's wrong? I don't think you have the right to ask any questions! You have been gone for months and now, all of a sudden you decide to grace us with your presence… and wearing that!"

"Melody? Is that you?" Said Lily walking out of the trees lining the beach. Once she was sure it was Melody she ran toward her and enveloped her in a tight embrace. "Where have you been? We were so worried."

"A lot has happened since I've been gone." Melody said softly, feeling a little awkward. When she let go ofMelody she scratched her head while looking at Ruby who was standing, arms folded across her chest, her red hair hiding the fuming expression that was plastered on her face.

"I don't get it.. What is going on?" She asked looking from one to the other. Ruby didn't say anything.

"It's Kristine… something's wrong with her.."

"What.. What's wrong with her?" Melody said immediately worried. Lily looked as if she was about to cry. She took Melody's hand and leads her into the woods, Ruby not too far behind.

She lead Melody through the winding path that led to the cave that they all shared.

Melody gasped once she saw Kristine. She was laying on the large leaves of a palm tree, her gold tail had turned to a sickly yellow and her once glowing skin was pale as the white sand on the beach.

"Oh by the Gods." Melody said barley above a whisper.

Ruby stepped up next to her and began to speak. "She was worried about you, she went and looked for you.." Melody took in a shaky breath as she looked on to her little sister's frail form. She realized that she must have been too weak to change her fins into legs.

"Somehow she got like this. She was lucky that we even found her."

"Is there anyway of curing her?" Asked Melody looking to Ruby in sighed as she leaned against the rock wall behind her.

"There is a way.. But it's too dangerous and also a far journey to take alone."

"Tell me."Said Melody, tears shining in her eyes.

"You'll have to find a pair of precious stones with healing powers, You have heard of Cortez and his treasure have you not?" Said Ruby. Before Melody could answer she continued. "His gold had a curse but what the legend doesn't say is that he had stolen special stones that belonged to the original Sirens, these stones are what kept them in existence."

She paused as she looked sadly at Kristine. "These stones held great power which could break curses and such, so if ever he were to come back he would be able to use the stones so he could relieve himself of his own curse… but of course the jewels are well hidden."

"I'll go after the stones."Melody said, her face set in a serious expression. "I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Oh yeah the last time you said that you didn't show up for months." Said Ruby rolling her eyes.

"I'm serious our sister's life is on the line, I wouldn't just run off and not bother to come back." She said angrily.

"Look Melody.. I wish you luck with this journey… please be careful, this is dangerous.. Kristine well since she's a Siren.. she.. She should be able to survive for a while but… her condition will worsen and we don't want her in pain for too long." Said Lily. Walking in between Melody and Ruby.

"Alright I better set off then." Said Melody while giving Lily a hug. You then walked over to Kristine and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"Don't worry Kristy I promise that I'll help you." She said as a tear rolled off her cheek landing on her face. She wiped her tears away before looking at Ruby. She just frowned.

Melody knew that she blamed her for what was happening to Kristine. "I'll see you soon Ruby." She said walking out of the cave. Melody kept on walking until she reached the beach. She could see the Pearl in the distance. Melody had guessed that Jack probably had stopped to wait for her.

"Lily and Ruby came after her as she was about to go back to the Pearl.

"Is that a ship?" Said Lily.

"Never have I seen a ship docked in these parts of the waters." Said Ruby looking to Lily. She looked a little confused, they were crossed in deciding whether they would go up against the ship or just let it pass because of Kristine's condition.

"We shouldn't live our lives unnaturally just because of this, we can't let this hold us back from what we have to do." Said Ruby, her jaw set tightly.

"No wait." Said Melody turning to them. "That ship.. Forget about it, alright."

"What!" Exclaimed Lily and Ruby in unison.

"I came with the ship." Melody said closing her eyes, awaiting the tongue lashing that she was sure to receive but surprisingly it didn't come.

She opened her eyes and looked at the two of them. "Can you repeat that Melody." Said Lily firmly.

"I came with that ship."

"You're poking fun at us right?" Asked Ruby. Looking at her as if she were insane.

"No… see when I left.. I didn't necessarily go to destroy other ships away from you, I left because I was tired of the way we were living our lives, I hated the killing." Said Melody, bowing her head.

"Are you telling us that you left because you are ashamed of what you are!" Cried out Ruby her eyes seemed to glow from the anger that was pulsing through her veins.

"I'm not ashamed of what I am, What I'm ashamed of is what we were doing." Melody said speaking through clenched teeth.

"I can't believe this.. This explains a lot.. And the way you're dressed.. Well you're practically one of them!" Said Ruby. Lily couldn't even look at her. "I would have expected more from you Melody but right now I don't even want to deal with it.. Just go find the stones and since you hate your lifestyle so much after that why don't you just leave and never come back!" She screamed while storming off.

Melody looked to Lily but she didn't say anything. She just turned and walked away. Melody let out a sob and held her stomach as she wailed. Her baby sister was dying and now her sisters didn't want anything to do with her. She turned back to the ocean and let the strong waves and current pull her out. She swam as fast as she could back to the Pearl, her tears of pure sadness mingling in the water that treaded behind her.

As soon as Jack spotted Melody in the water he sent down a rope to bring her up. Once back on board she immediately noticed that he was drenching wet. She quirked a brow toward him and he smirked. "It seems luv that I always have the reflex ta go after ya."

She nodded but frowned. "Jack…" She said her voice coming out in a whisper that was full of pain and sadness. "What is it luv?" He asked her as he came to her side. "Jack I need your help.. One of my sistersis ill and I need to find some precious stones with healing powers."

"Interesting luv.. And were might we be finding these.. Stones." He asked.

"Well they once belonged to Sirens but they were stolen by an evil man that went by the name Cortez."

Jack looked at her shocked but quickly regained his composure. "I'll help ye luv." He said turning and walking back to the helm, barking out orders as he went.

"Wait Jack.. Do you even know where we're going?"

"I'm sure these stones would be in the Isle De Muerta."

"Yes.. How did you know?" She asked a little confused.

"Been there before luv." He said taking control of the helm.

"Oh." Said Melody. And so sets off the adventure.

* * *

I know haha, the'adventure' starts now. I'm reallysorry for thelong awaitedupdate. My computer has a virus and it wontlet me intomy loginso I'm doing this on my sister's computer. Anyway thanks tothose who are still followin' myfic. 

Please Review.


	10. Chapter 17

**PotC: The Song of the Siren**

Disclaimer: I don't own potc etc.

Chapter 17 (Like Another Sister)

North, the ominous direction that that they were headed in. The cold wind was starting to give Melody an eerie feeling. She walked over to Jack who was looking at his compass while casually steering the ship. She looked at him with amused eyes. He had explained how the compass worked and she knew, pretty much, that his didn't point north even though that was the direction that they were headed in.

"Jack I have a bad feeling about going this course, it could be treacherous can't we go to the Isle another way, I'm positive this way's dangerous."

"Luv I laugh in the face of danger, ha ha." He added for emphasis.

"Jack I'm serious, aren't you listening to me this way can be treach-er-ous, dang-er." Said Melody trying to get some sense out of him.

"I live for all things treacherous, I love danger.. I laugh in the face of treacherous danger." She shook her head and spun on her heel, leaving the helm. 'Why is it so hard for him to listen to me?' She asked herself.

'He's impossible.' Melody thought as she spotted Will and Ana tying some rigging and she decided that it wouldn't hurt if she helped. Walking towards them, Ana was the first to spot her. She lifted a brow in her direction, her lips set in a tight line.

She hadn't exactly talked to her or Will when she had gotten back. Will looked at Ana before following her gaze to Melody as she approached. You could immediately see the question in his eyes. "Will, Ana.." She said while giving them a small smile.

Melody knew that they had to be a little worried considering that she had locked herself inside of Jack's cabin as soon as she had gotten back. "How are you?" Asked Will trying to show more interest in what he was doing then at her, Melody knew that he was slightly hurt because she hadn't talked with him in the time she had returned but he respected her space, he knew that something important had to happen for her to act so strange.

"I'm better thank you." Said Melody. Even though Will didn't want to pry Ana wasn't so unpretentious.

"If ye don't mind me asking but what exactly happened out there? I mean ye were gone for so long and then once ye returned we changed our course."

Melody gave her a weak smile. "Are you worried about me Ana?" She asked without answering her question.

"Well... why.. ye know what yes I was worried about ye. I know yer a Siren in all but when ye disappeared I didn't know what to think.. these past couple months you've become like a sister and well I can't help but worry."

Melody felt touched by her words and she knew it wouldn't be the same living without her sisters but Ana Maria did feel like another sibling.Melody moved forward and pulled her into an embrace. She stood there awkwardly before encircling her arms around her.

"Okay enough." Said Ana Maria pulling away. All of the emotion was starting to make her uncomfortable. "You still didn't answer my question."

"I went to find my sisters. That Island that you saw is ours... Well theirs." She said looking down at her hands before looking back up to meet Will and Ana's eyes."My youngest sister she's very ill. Jack has agreed to help me find special jewels with healing powers." Ana and Will looked at her sympathetically.

"We'll be by your side all the way." Said Ana with a small smile, Will nodded.

"Thank you so much." Said Melody smiling, happy that she was lucky to have them as friends.

* * *

A/N: Thanks to those who reviewed which sadly enough was only two people

Spirit of the Sky and Blossomlite

Thank you both so much for taking the time to review. It just makes me so sad that no one else is taking the time mainly because when this was a you fic I had so many reviews but now.. sigh now it seems like no one cares. begins to cry ... PLEASE gets on knees in begging position Pretty Please take the short time to review.

PLEASE REVIEW!


	11. Chapter 18

**PotC: The Song of the Siren**

Disclaimer: I don't own potc etc.

Chapter 18 (Their Final Stop)

Melody looked out towards the rushing waves. Jack didn't realize the dangers that they would soon face. She sighed as she turned, the whole crew was keeping busy with something whether it was fixing rigging or swabbing the deck. Melody wrapped her arms around herself, a chill running down her body although she wore her trench coat.

She looked back towards the horizon. She couldn't see anything out of the ordinary but she could sense something, something that was.. out of place. Shaking her head as if to shake away worries she decided that she would do something to keep herself busy. She decided that she would join Will up in the crows nest.

She had never climbed the rigging but she figured it couldn't be too difficult. She noticed that no one was really paying attention to her so she began to climb. Melody placed her foot on a section of line and gripped the narrow beam above her head. With a quick motion, she hoisted herself onto the beam and straddled it. Holding onto the beam she could feel the sway of the ocean below which seemed more distinct up here. Each step she took, took her higher and higher and farther and farther away from the ground. The wind was whipping against her. She closed her eyes for a moment reveling in the new sensation of being up so high. Finally reaching the top she threw her legs over the edge of the crows nest.

"What are you doing up here!" Asked Will.

Melody shrugged her shoulders.

"I had nothing better to do." She stated simply.

Will shook his head, a little worried, he had seen many men fall to their deaths climbing the rigging. He was just glad that she hadn't been one of them.

"What's the worst that you have ever faced being a pirate Will?" She asked staring off at the horizon.

"The worst I had ever faced was when Jack and the crew had to face the damned crew that had taken hold of this ship."

"Really? I remember Jack mentioning something like that." She replied.

"Will how do you really feel about Jack helping me?"

"What do you mean? Your sister is sick-"

"I know but this can be dangero--"

"I'm sure everything will be fine Melody."

Melody just nodded.

* * *

Jack looked around, leaving the helm to Anamaria. His brows furrowed as he couldn't spot Melody. Then he caught sight of her up in the crows nest. Only room for two. 

"Will!"

"Yes Jack?" Will yelled back.

Will although he was so high up could spot the look Jack was directing towards him. Will smiled at Melody and lightly touched her shoulder before agilely climbing down the rigging. Before Melody knew it Jack was standing beside her.

"Jack I don't understand why you're not listening to me. We're heading into dangers that I'm pretty sure you've never faced before."

Jack sighed before he answered. "Luv ye have to understand that this is the fastest way to the Isle and any other way will seriously put yer sister in more danger then she's already in."

Melody looked at him, shocked at his compassionbefore a small smile began to curve to her lips. It was all she could do to not throw herself into his arms at that moment. 'He could be so sweet sometimes.' She thought to herself. Jack stole a quick glance at her seeing the small smile that graced her lips. He quirked a brow.

"What is it?"

"What?" Said Melody as she whipped her head to look at him.

"Your smiling."

"I can't smile now?" She replied, a wry smile pulling at her lips.

"It's not that luv, it's the situation." He said.

Melody bowed her head. "Thanks for reminding me Jack will you never give me a moment, just a moment to forget." She said while she blinked back tears.

Jack swore under his breath. He then took her hand and tugged, catching her off balance, he wrapped her to him when she fell against his body. Melody was taken aback by this action causing her heart to pound hard against her chest.

"Jack what are you doing." She all but whispered. He just smiled before answering.

"Must you question everything?" Melody shook her head and enjoyed the warm feeling that consumed her body. At that moment they both felt like nothing could touch them and the world just seemed to melt away.

* * *

"The Cap'n seems different don't 'e." 

"It seems as if.. He were a bit sober."

"No dat tisen't it, tis something I can't quite put me finger on."

"Weel now what if it's love."

Both men looked at each other before breaking out into laughter. Both men shook their heads before returning to their duties.

* * *

It had been almost a week in their travels and they had stopped at a small but busy island. It would be their last stop on their journey before continuing to the Isla De Muerta. 

Melody hadn't been too happy about their little detour but Jack had explained to her that it was necessary for them to stock up on some necessities if they were to survive.

Jack stood, his hands clasped behind his back. Below him, the dock teemed with activity, as laborers stacked barrels and wooden crates in large neat piles as the cool ocean breeze wafted the scent of the sea across the harbor.

Straightening his shoulders, Jack turned his gaze to the ocean and hoped the weather would continue to favor their journey. He didn't want Melody to continue to worry about the condition of her sister.

Most of the crew had gone to relax before they were to return to the ship in the morning. Melody had decided to walk around the island and clear her head and Jack had sent Will to keep a watchful eye on her.

He sighed as he wiped weariness from his eyes. He had never felt so tired in his life. He decided that he would go to bed early and have one of the men who had stayed behind to look after the ship while he slept.

* * *

Melody wandered around aimlessly. She was trying to keep her mind a complete blank but found that it was near to impossible. She soon found herself walking through a wooded area. Knowing that she should probably stay close to Jack and the others but she felt the need to be alone. 

She hated this helpless feeling that she was going through. What if she didn't succeed? What if she died before she was able to make it back? She sank to the floor, shaking her head as tears began to gather and her throat began to tighten. She held her head in her hands. Tears streaming down her cheeks. After a few minutes she was able to catch her breath and stand.

She turned to head back towards the bustling town but heard a distinct crack of a twig snapping behind her. She stiffened, Quickly unsheathing her sword she turned. "Who's there?" She demanded. After a moment of silence she put the sword down and sighed. It was probably some creature running through the woods. 'I'm becoming so jumpy.' She thought as she continued on through the woods. She heard another twig snap behind her, this time she was sure someone was following her. She continued to walk, minding to keep her hand near her sword if she were to be attacked at anytime.

Melody picked up the pace. Quickly disappearing behind a tree. She sunk to the ground and poked her head out a little from behind the tree. She waited a moment for the person to appear. This was ridicules she thought to herself. Why was she so paranoid all of a sudden? She waited a few minutes but to no avail did anyone appear. Standing she turned but stumbled back as she collided into someone's chest.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the wait readers. I didn't write as much as I could have. Anyway I hope you enjoyed the chapter. 

PLEASE REVIEW! .


End file.
